


Fighting For Your Love

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written with NiallJWhoranx on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fighting For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written with NiallJWhoranx on tumblr.

Harry was standing in the middle of the living room flat, green eyes slicing like icicles with the cold look he had. His hands were clenched into fists and his jaw was set, all of his muscles taut. “Can’t you ever be fucking normal? Why are you always advertising yourself to the public?!”

His words came out fast, loud and dripping with venom. He was in the middle of a fight with Niall and every insult was coming out like word vomit.

Niall rolled his eyes and tried to look around Harry at the footie match on television. He was so sick of Harry questioning everything he did. What did it matter? It didn’t affect Harry at all.

“Our fans like to know what we do on our down time. I showed them what I do. Why is this such a big deal to you?” He was trying to ignore Harry as best he could, but he had had just about enough of this nonsense.

“What does it matter? You’re giving this band a bad name! Why does every fucking thing you do include a pint!” He was getting annoyed at Niall trying to look around him. He spun on one white converse heel and shut the television off. “Stop ignoring me! I’m talking to you, Horan!”

“I’m giving this band a bad name? You can’t even walk out the door without someone making up some rumour about you! At least I’m up front about everything! I let everyone know I drink a lot! I’m always with a bunch of my mates and never go alone. Take a page from my book so someone can back you up when you say you didn’t sleep with some chick.” He crossed his arms childishly and stared up at his band mate. He wasn’t the one who ended up on Sugarscape all the damn time.

“Besides, Sean was in town. How often do I get to see Sean anymore? Oh, that’s right! Never! So just fuck off, mate!”

“Rumors, Niall! None of them are true! I don’t sleep around! But at least I’m not some fucking drunk!” He tugged at his ringlets, something he did when he was upset. He didn’t get upset often, but when he did it usually involved Niall. “And I’m not saying you can’t hang with Sean but do you two have to drink?”

“What the hell do you expect us to do? We’re nineteen years old and catching up after a yearlong tour! Do you expect us to just grab food and go to the London eye? Fuck that! I want to be somewhere that reminds me of home when I’m with Sean and a pub is perfect!” Niall rubbed circles on his kneecap. It had been acting up lately and had made him a lot clumsier than normal, but so far he had come out unscathed. “And I’m not a fucking drunk! I’m Irish! There’s a difference, you twat!”

“Irish people are known for their drunks, alcoholics, and AA meetings you git.” He glared down on the blond and he wanted to hit him but he never would. “I just turned nineteen and I don’t drink like you do!”

“Oi! That’s racist! We’re known for other things! We’ve got…” Niall trailed off and thought hard about the Irish were known for. Besides beer, the list was short. “Well there’s potatoes. Then, uhhhh… Rainbows. Four leaf clover is another one…” And that’s all Niall had.

“Oh, fuck off. I’m still a little hung over and I don’t want to deal with this shit right now.”

“And I don’t ever want to deal with your shit, but I have to!”  Harry was so exhausted he just wanted to end the fight. Although he was opting for ending it with a rude remark. “You’re such an attention seeking cunt.”

Niall’s head snapped up to stare at the curly haired boy. His face a bright red as anger quickly built up inside him. “Fuck you, Styles! You aren’t my mother and you’re not management! I don’t have to sit here and take your shit. Don’t bother looking at my twitter tonight. Going to the pub and I wouldn’t want you to see pictures of me drinking with a friend.”

With that he got up and stormed from the room to call up Josh to head out for a drink. Fuck the fact that he had rehearsals in the morning. He needed to get wasted like right now.

Harry groaned and collapsed onto his sofa. He needed to sit and think. His eyes traveled to the clock and he wondered when the others would get home. He needed someone to talk to.

As if on cue, the door swung open and in walked the bundle of energy that was Louis Tomlinson followed closely by Zayn and Liam who were each loaded down with shopping bags that (most likely) all belonged to Louis.

Niall came down the stairs quickly and brushed past them. “Don’t wait up.”

The three just frowned as the car outside started and took off down the road. “What the hell is his problem?” Louis asked as he collapsed in a chair next to Harry.

Harry groaned and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. It had been a long day.  The Cheshire lad locked eyes with his best friend. “I just made a comment about Niall always posting drunk pictures of himself and it turned ugly.”

Louis sighed. “We all do something stupid to still feel normal, Harry. I think that’s just Niall’s way of coping with the stress of being famous.”

He pushed his fringe out of his eyes and focused on the green staring at him. “Niall goes out and gets drunk. I shop like crazy. It’s just a comfort. Maybe it reminds him of something or someone, who knows. But it’s not our place to judge.”

“Did you even see the picture?! God and that fucking caption. He’s such an idiot.” Harry spoke bitterly his tone acidic. He was glaring down at the tan carpet.

The Cheshire lad didn’t have any real way to cope with the stress of being famous or the stress of always having his privacy invaded. He really just went on twitter all the time.

Louis sighed. “No, Haz. I didn’t see the picture, but then again I’m not on twitter twenty-four seven.”

He laid a hand a hand on the hungry boy’s knee and squeezed it in comfort. “Why don’t you call up Grimmy or Ed and go hang out? Just go back to their flat and watch a movie or something. Try and stay out of the paps, yeah?”

“Yeah no matter how hard I try to avoid the paps they make up some bullshit about me anyways. Harry Styles sleeps with this girl or Harry Styles sneaking into fan’s hotel room. It’s fucking pathetic.” Harry was getting so undeniably _tired_ with everything going on. He gripped at his curls the conversation with Louis only working him up.

“Alright. Just try and not think about it. Wanna watch a movie or something? We can have a cuppa and just cuddle?” Louis could practically sense the tension rolling off of the curly haired boy. He had no clue why Harry was so upset about all of this, but he just wanted to calm him down.

“Sounds good to me.” Harry let his hand fall listlessly into his lap. Louis always knew how to make him feel better or in other cases calmer. “Can we have crisps and candy too?”

Louis laughed. “Anything you want, Hazza.”

He laughed as he got up and headed to the kitchen to get the crisps, candy, and cuppas. “What do you want to watch?” He yelled from the other room.

“I want to watch something with no romantic plot whatsoever, a lot of bombs, car chases, and death.” The green eyed boy stretched out across the sofa and fixed a couch cushion behind his head.

Louis poured the now boiling water into two cups and made their tea exactly how each of them liked it. He put everything on a tray and carried it out to the living room.

“I’m guessing it’s an _Expendibles_ kind of night, then?” He smiled sadly as he sat down next to his best mate.

“ _Expendibles_ it is.” Harry swung his legs off the sofa and strolled towards the movie stand. He opened it and grabbed the movie case before popping it into the DVD player.

“Thanks, Lou. I really need this.” He sighed and sat back down, taking the offered drink.

Louis smiled and rested his head on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Anytime, Harry.”

The older boy grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and threw it over his and Harry’s laps.

Harry cuddled up into Louis’ side and kept his eyes trained on the screen the entire time. But even though he looked focused he was really looking right through the screen. His thoughts were somewhere else and he couldn’t stop thinking about it, stop thinking about _him_.

——————

Niall groaned as they finished running through _Rock Me_ for the millionth time that day. He was completely hung over from his night with Josh and the pounding was only getting worse with the bass line and the pounding drums.

He clutched his head. “Can we get a ten minute break or something?”

Harry smirked and removed the headphones from his ears and placed them around the mic stand. “Hm I’m guessing drinking didn’t work out for you?” He just couldn’t help the arrogant smile or unfriendly sneer.

Niall glared at the younger boy and growled. “I wouldn’t have gone out if someone hadn’t been a complete dick.”

He groaned as the choreographer called him over to work on some foot work. “Just mind your own business, Harry.”

With that said, he walked away and to the dance instructor and director.

Harry laughed. “I maybe a dick, but at least I can admit it, Whoran.”

He put emphasis on the _wh_. He grabbed the headphones and fastened them back on. He was surprised Niall actually hadn’t tried to hit him yet, all things considered.

Niall glared as he ran through the steps with the instructor and fumbled through the steps. He turned around and scoffed. “Very original, Styles. You’re _oh_ so clever.”

The choreographer frowned. “Niall! Pay attention! Come on!”

Harry chuckled and flipped Niall off before he had to start recording his parts for a new song on their third album. He was going through the motions of it all as per usual.

When he finished he stepped out of the Booth to let Zayn take his place. He heard his name being called and he realized it was the choreographer. With a groan he waltzed over and shot a look towards Niall. “Wait, please tell me you’re only showing me the steps.” He whined.

The instructor, Matt, shot the pop star a look. “If Niall has to learn the footwork, so do you. Now stand next to him and let’s get this done.” He ran through the steps a few times before making the boys run through it. He watched and shouted out the mistakes to be fixed.

Niall heaved for air as they ran through the step. He ended up tripping a little and knocking into Harry.

Harry growled and brought his hands up, shoving Niall away from him. He was actually doing well and Niall had to fall into him and almost made him trip.

“You’re so fucking clumsy.” He shot a desperate look at Matt. “Seriously some of us shouldn’t participate because some people don’t know how to walk let alone dance.”

Niall stumbled backwards, but caught his balance before he could fall to the ground. “The fuck is your problem? All you’ve been doing lately is criticising everything I do!”

He narrowed his eyes and shoved Harry back a little harder than intended, but he was too angry to think about that right now.

“I wouldn’t have to criticize you if you didn’t fuck up. All. The. Time.” Harry shoved Niall harder than the Irishman had shoved him. His eyes were narrowed and he was breathing heavily after exerting all that force.

“You’re such a fucking hypocrite! You’re a prick! I’m not the one getting stories written about him every day! I should be the one criticising you!” Niall balled his fists and felt his nostrils flare. He was so close to punching Harry. He had to hold back though. He didn’t want to ruin anything for the boys by having a huge fight with the green eyed boy.

“None of them are fucking true! You fucking know that! I’m at home watching a movie not fucking some girl! Fuck, Niall, seriously I’m a virgin!” Harry covered his mouth after he said that. He hadn’t meant for that to come nor was anyone other than Louis supposed to know.

Niall felt the anger leave him as Harry said that and covered his mouth. He stepped closer and placed his hand on his friend’s bicep. “Harry…”

He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. He had always known that the rumours were false, but he had always thought that Harry had at least… Well, slept with someone.

Harry shoved Niall away, having placed both of his hands on the blond’s chest. Whatever sad look he had he replaced with an angry expression. “Fuck you, you twat.”

Niall stumbled backwards and tripped over a small amp that had been set up for their rehearsal. He went down and landed hard on his bum, but his ankle got caught in the hand strap and twisted painfully.

His face twisted in agony and he grabbed at his injured ankle. “Fuck! Shit! Harry, god dammit!”

To say Harry was worried was an understatement. He wanted to tell Niall how sorry he was but instead he crossed his arms and sneered. “Get over it you fucking crybaby.”

He rolled his eyes and walked back to Matt without a word.

Niall watched with tears in his eyes as Harry walked away from him. He blinked them back as he tried to get up.

Eventually, he managed to get himself up and basically hobbled over to a chair a few feet away. He looked down to see his ankle swollen lightly.

Matt looked over and frowned. “Hey! You’re not done! Get back over here, you almost had it!”

Harry bit his tongue instead of informing Matt about Niall’s fall. He didn’t care, at least he shouldn’t. “Can you hurry the hell up? I want to get this over with.”

The Cheshire lad placed a hand on his nonexistent hip tapping his foot impatiently and looking at his imaginary watch.

Niall opened his mouth to protest, but Harry’s words rang through his mind.

_Fucking crybaby._

He took a deep breath and stood and put as much of his weight on his left ankle so his right wouldn’t hurt so badly. He slowly made his way over and stood next to Harry. He had to bite his tongue to keep him from screaming in pain.

Matt looked at him skeptically. “You okay, Niall? You seem kind of quiet.”

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. “He’s probably butt hurt from the fight we had. Let’s just continue.”

He got back into his stance and did the move almost perfectly except he alternated with his left foot instead of his right.

Niall swallowed down the pain and tried to copy the move exactly. He came nowhere close. He couldn’t put nearly any pressure on his right ankle and of course he had issues with his left knee. He just stood there and watched as Harry continued to practice. He didn’t understand what he had done to piss the younger off so much, but he wanted to fix it.

Matt clapped and smiled. “Almost perfect, Harry. Just got a little mixed up on the turn. It’ll work for now. You’re done for the day. Go play a game of footie or something with Louis till I’m done with Niall.”

Harry smiled glad he was done. He shot Niall a look and trotted back off to the sound booth right as Louis was stepping out. “Lou! Hey so I finished practice. That twat over there is nowhere close.”

Harry rolled his eyes and while he was told he was done for the day he watched Niall knowing that he was probably hurt in some way after that fall.

Louis looked over at Niall and rolled his eyes. “So I take you two are still beings complete dicks to another, then?”

Louis was tossing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it. He was so bored, but listening to Harry and Niall argue and bicker was not high on his fun list.

“I’m not the dick he is. That picture he posted of Sean and him. He had no fucking shirt and the way they were hugging…” he stopped talking to recompose himself.

“I hate how Niall just hangs all over guys. It’s fucking pathetic.” He surmised; arms crossed over his blazer.

Louis looks at him strangely. “If I didn’t know any better, Styles, I’d think you had a crush on Blondie over there.”

He chanced a glance at the blond who seemed to be doing okay. He was favouring his left, but Louis chalked it up to probably just messing about with Liam or something. “Besides, you’re the most affectionate drunk I know. Hardly seems fair for you to be riding Niall’s dick about it.”

Harry blushed, cheeks staining red. “No! N-No what makes you think I like him?” He bit his lip and looked at his shoelaces. God and that was it though. Louis was so accurate it was scary. And of course the dick comment did not help.

“I’m not saying you do. I’m just saying that you’re acting like a jealous twat.” Louis looked up from the toy in his hands to see Harry staring at the ground with a faint shade of red colouring his face.

“Oh, shit… Harry, do you actually have a crush on Niall?” Louis got up from where he was seated and moved so he was standing in front of his best friend. He didn’t want anyone to overhear this conversation.

Harry bit his lip harder and started to play with the cross necklace he had been wearing a lot lately. “No. No, I don’t like him.”

He just wanted to run home or into traffic whichever would kill him first. He was not the type to admit things straight out even if it was his best friend.

Louis frowned and put both of his hands on Harry’s shoulders to get the boy to look at him. “Look me in the eye and tell me don’t like him.”

He knew how Harry worked. You either had to get Harry to trust you or get him extremely drunk to spill his secrets. Since there was no vodka around, this would have to do.

Harry looked into Louis’ eyes and he couldn’t do it. He tried, but looking at his best friend and seeing that caring glint made it impossible. “Okay, so maybe I like him.” He let go of his necklace to rub at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Louis grinned and pulled him in for a hug. “You guys would be adorable together! It’d be perfect and your lives would be less stressed and you’d stop yelling so much. Harry, it’s perfect!”

He looked over at Niall again and his smile completely disappeared. The blond was sitting on the ground with Matt holding ice to his ankle. “What happened?”

Harry turned his head and the look on Niall’s face… He ignored Louis altogether and ran over to the Irishman. “What happened? Why are you on the ground?” His eyes were wide and frantic and he was finally showing how worried he actually was.

Niall turned his head to see Harry by his side. “Oh, now you care? I tried to do that fucking turn and my ankle gave out because I hurt it earlier when you fucking pushed me!”

He was in so much pain and Matt had kept constant pressure on the injury to ensure that the swelling wouldn’t be too bad. Niall wasn’t sure which hurt worse, his ankle or his pride.

Harry knew it was all his fault but instead he picked Niall up by the armpits. “You need to see a hospital, okay?” He ignored the insults and protests, picking him up bridal style. He looked at the rest of the band. “I’m going to get Niall checked out so don’t worry.”

Liam opened the door and the green eyed boy slipped through, speed walking down the corridor.

“Put me down dammit! I’m not some princess who needs saving, you twat! Fuck you!” Niall is frantically shouting at Harry to be put down, but he knows that the second he puts any weight on his ankle that he’ll be in the ground in pain. Despite everything he’s yelling his arms find their way around Harry’s neck.

Harry groans in frustration, but he expected this- expected the backlash. “Niall, shut the fuck up for one moment.” The curly haired boy looked down at Niall in his arms and God did he want to kiss him. “Just please listen.”

Niall closes his mouth and stares up at Harry with an angry pout. “Listen to what? How you just want to get me checked out so the lads don’t think it was you who did this to me?” He tightened his grip around Harry’s neck and tried to shift to where he could get back to the ground.

“Fuck, Niall, stop moving.” Harry shifted to hoist Niall back up because currently he was slipping. “No! I want you to listen so I can tell you how I feel you twat! It’s not every fucking day that I have a goddamn crush on someone!”

Niall froze. Harry had a crush on him? Harry had a crush on _him_? It had to be a prank. Louis definitely put him up to this. “Fuck off, mate. Did Louis put you up to this? Because this isn’t funny. Stop dicking around and just get me to the hospital.”

Harry wanted to pull at his hair. Why did Niall have to be so frustrating? Why couldn’t he just accept it? “There is no joke or prank! I fucking like you! I’ve had a crush on you since you refused to take off your shirt for WMYB and I found that adorable for some stupid reason!”

“If you really liked me, you wouldn’t have said any of those rude remarks. You wouldn’t have acted like a complete cunt when I fell this morning. Now please, just shut the fuck up and get me to the hospital.” Niall really didn’t want to talk about this right now. He was still mad as hell at Harry for how he treated him and the blond wasn’t sure if he could actually believe Harry on this one.

Harry shook his head and got to his car, putting Niall in the passenger seat. Instead of getting in he called Louis. “Boo, can you take Niall to the hospital I’m not doing it.”

Louis, who had been sneaking behind them to watch the love fest, didn’t even flinch when Harry called out to him. Frowning, he nodded. “Uhhh. Sure? You positive you don’t want to go with him? It could be a great… Bonding experience.”

“No. I’m not going to let him tell me how fake I am or how I’m playing some game. He doesn’t believe me? It’s not my problem I already knew he’d hate me. I can see the headlines now ‘Harry Styles is a fag’ or something.” Harry had made sure Niall was in ear shot as he said all of this.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Even if did end up liking dick, I wouldn’t rat you out or disapprove of your choices. I’m just saying that you have got some balls if you think I’d even believe that you like me after the way you’ve treated me these last couple days.”

Louis looked back and forth between the two unsure of what to do. “Hazza, just come with us.”

Harry shut his phone off and looked at Niall. “Do you wanna know why I treated you like that? Is that what this is about?”

He looked Niall in the eye getting as close to him as possible. “Maybe because all of those photos you put up of you and Sean on twitter! You all shirtless and hugging him. I was, and still am, fucking jealous! I didn’t like seeing those pictures and all the comments about you two making a cute couple! I was upset because that will never be me! Because I don’t know how to handle feelings other than to push them and that person away! Whether you believe me or not I have a crush on you! I may actually love you, but fuck my feelings right? It’s always about how Niall feels or how Louis feels or Zayn or Liam but no one gives a shit about me. The paps like to publicly shame me daily and the one person I really give a shit about hates me.”

Harry slammed Niall’s car door and stalked towards the entrance of the recording building.

Niall blinked a few times unsure of what to do. He really didn’t want to believe Harry. He wanted this all to be an elaborate prank, but the way Harry sounded- the look in his eye- was too real to fake.

“What do I do, Lou?” He whispered.

“Talk to him. Explain to him how you feel, what you want. Just don’t treat him like he’s dirt. He really does like you, Niall.” Louis smiled. “But first we need to get you to the hospital. Let Liam and Zayn take care of him for now.”

——————

Harry entered the first floor of the recording studio and kicked the counter harshly. “Fuck!”

The Cheshire lad was frustrated and he had really messed up. Niall didn’t return his feelings and now it would fuck everything up. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He pulled and ripped at his hair.

Zayn looked up from the chair he was in at the sound of the green eyed boy’s entrance. “Harry, calm down. Where’s Niall? Is he okay?”

Liam rushed to his side and gently tried to pry long nimble fingers from the head of curls. “What happened? Tell us what’s wrong, mate.”

Harry felt bipolar. One moment he was upset and now his bottom lip was quivering, his legs were wobbly and he burst into a fresh bout of tears.

What if Liam and Zayn would be disgusted like Niall was? He gripped Liam’s shirt and just let his heart wither and unravel.

Liam wraps his arms around Harry tightly and presses small kisses to his hair hoping to calm him down. “It’s okay, mate. Everything is gonna be okay.”

Zayn looks worriedly over at the two and is unsure of what exactly is going on. He gets up and makes his way over to them and cautiously wrapped his arms around the other side of Harry’s waist.

Harry leaned his head against Zayn’s chest. His curls swished around his cheeks and some of the strands stuck. “He hates me. He hates me.” He repeated over and over.

Zayn’s heart breaks at the sight of the youngest member of his family having a breakdown like this. “He doesn’t hate you. I promise he doesn’t hate you. No one can hate you, Harry.”

Liam tries to get them to the couch that’s outside the recording booth so that they can sit and have a proper talk about whatever is bothering Harry.

Harry let Liam drag him and he sat down when Zayn gently pushed on his chest. He buried his face in his hands and let his crying continue. “He does hate me. He hates me so much.”

Liam frowned. “Tell us what happened, Harry. We can’t help unless we know what we need to fix.”

And it was true. While the two boys had been trying to reassure Harry that everything would be okay, they had no clue what they were saying would be okay.

Harry leaned into Zayn but he nodded his head. “I…I told Niall that I had a crush on him but he’s straight and he doesn’t feel the same way.” The Cheshire lad held Liam’s hand, squeezing it because he wasn’t sure if they’d push him away or not.

“Oh, Harry.” Zayn holds him tighter to his chest. “I’m sure he just didn’t know how to respond. He’s probably in so much pain right now that he didn’t realise what you were saying.”

Liam bites his lip and hesitantly runs his fingers through the mess of curls. “You’ll be fine. It’s just a silly crush.”

“It’s not just a silly crush! I might sort of be in love with him.” He wiped at the tears still rolling down his red face. “I’m in love with my guy best friend.” He shook his head and started to cry all over again.

Zayn shoots Liam a ‘you’re-not-helping’ look before turning his attention back to Harry. He continues to coo and whisper soothing words to try and calm him down.

Liam slips his phone and proceeds to send a text before also focusing his attention on Harry. “Harry, you’re too young to be in love. Maybe you’re just in love with the idea of Niall and not the person.”

“I’m fucking eighteen, Liam. Look if you’re just going to be like Niall and not believe me then I’ll go.” Harry pushed Zayn off and stormed out the door.

He was walking and picking up speed and before he knew it he was sprinting towards their flat needing to sleep.

Harry managed to reach their flat and shoved his key into the lock. He opened the door and was happy to find that no one was home.

He walked straight to his bedroom and locked the door. Once he did he collapsed onto the bed and released the loudest heart wrenching sobs. No one was around to hear him. He could finally be totally honest about his feelings.

He couldn’t be here. He wanted his mum, he wanted to go home.

——————

Zayn was furious. Liam was being a complete arse about this entire thing and he had no clue why. “What the fuck, Liam?”

The puppy dog faced boy pouted. “I’m sorry. It’s just something that Niall told me about and I just don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “We’ll good job. Your plan backfired. Now we have to find him.”

They ran out the building and began yelling the boy’s name. “Harry! Harry!”

After five minutes of nothing, Zayn sighed. “Let’s just get back to the flat. Maybe he was smart and went there.”

Zayn trudged up their driveway out of breath and doubled over to try and catch his breath. This was too much physical exertion for him. “When I get in there, I’m drinking a huge bottle of water. So fucking tired.”

Liam, being who he is and how fit he is, was barely breaking a sweat. “Should we just go in? I mean I don’t want to disturb him if he’s having a mental breakdown.”

After Zayn glares at him, Liam sighs and heads into the house with Zayn slowly following him. “Hazza? Are you here? We just want to talk, mate.”

Harry didn’t call out to them. He only buried his face into his pillow hoping it would muffle his crying. Tears spilled out across his sheets and he didn’t know when they’d stop or if they ever would. Niall hated him and he wasn’t ever going to confide in Liam.

“He’s not answering, but I know he’s here. His keys are on the table.” Liam said quietly.

Zayn returned from the kitchen with half a glass of ice water in his hand. “Maybe I should talk to him. I mean, you were being a prick.”

Liam hung his head. “Go ahead. See if he’ll talk to you.”

Zayn downed the rest of his water and took the steps two at a time before knocking gently on Harry’s door. He tried the handle, but found it locked. “Harry? It’s Zayn. Open up, babe.”

“Go away!” Harry stuttered having removed his face from the pillow for only a moment before he returned it. His entire body trembled and shook and he just wanted to go home. He already thought about it, but now the idea wouldn’t leave him alone.

Zayn sighed and shuffled down the hallway to his door and reach up and on the doorframe. He brought his hand back down with the master key to the bedrooms and went to open Harry’s door.

Finally popping the lock, Zayn pushed the door open and closed it behind him. He dropped onto the bed and rubbed circles into the boy’s back. “Harry, come on. Talk to me. You know Liam is just being a wanker.”

Harry shook his head and managed to stop his loud crying. He didn’t want Zayn to know how pathetic he was. He was already pathetic though. Only an idiot would have been jealous like he was. He was nothing but a laughing stock to the band.

Zayn just lies down next to Harry and cuddles up with the boy hoping to provide some level of comfort. He starts humming soft and low in Harry’s ear. He wants the boy to calm down, just catch some sleep, but he really wants to make sure that he’s fine before Niall and Louis get home.

Harry finally gave up and snuggled into Zayn. His eyes ached so much he could not open them. “Thanks, Zayn.” He could feel himself lulling to sleep and his breathing gradually started to even out.

“Anytime, Hazza.” Zayn whispered and kissed his mess of curls and he drifted off to sleep a few minutes after Harry.

———TWO WEEKS LATER———

Niall huffed as he tried to get himself into the kitchen for some tea. So far, it was proving quite difficult.

Two weeks ago when he broke his ankle, he thought sitting around and having his band mates do everything for him would be great. Now, he’s bored as hell and can’t seem to get any alone time because the boys are _always_ there and it’s just not what he imagined.

When he realises that he can’t balance a cup of tea, the sugar, and the cream all at one time while trying to use his crutches, he whined pathetically and ends up just staying in the middle of the kitchen pathetically waiting for one of the boys to find him.

Harry left his room after having slept most of the day away. He used to never sleep so late. He was usually up before anyone else but now he stopped caring.

Niall and he had agreed never to talk about what happened, but that seemed to make it worse for him although he didn’t let it show. He was too stubborn to show he wasn’t okay. He walked into the kitchen only to see Niall having trouble getting his tea.

“Need help?” He also started to talk less, his voice could usually give away everything he felt but now he had fixed that too.

Niall looked up at the voice and pouted. Harry was quite possibly the last person Niall wanted to see right now. After everything, he had told the younger that just didn’t see him like that. Complete lie, but it didn’t ruin the band like their relationship would.

He wanted to say no and continue to try and get his own drink, but that would be stupid and just leave him stuck there until he either admitted he needed help or he ended falling.

He sighed heavily. “Need help? Yes. Want help? No. I hate this. It makes me feel like a pathetic little kid.”

Harry didn’t say anything. He got the tea kettle and placed it on the stove letting the water boil. He kept his back to the Irishman and remained silent. He also stopped talking to Liam. Zayn and Louis were the only ones he ever really conversed with anymore and that wasn’t much. The only time he used his voice was to sing. The Cheshire lad took the kettle off as it began to whistle.

Niall hated the silence. He wasn’t one to just sit around and ponder and that’s what he’d been forced to do for two weeks now. The boys hadn’t been given time off so it was just him and Ollie the security guard and trying to talk to a security guard was not the easiest thing.

“So… Anything fun happen in the interviews yesterday?” He asked tentatively.

Harry grabbed a mug and filled it about three quarters of the way. He got the bag of Yorkshire tea and dipped it in. He also got a spoon and slowly stirred it.

“No.” His answer was short and to the point. The tension was thick and awkward but he ignored it.

“Oh…” Niall let the awkward hang in the air.

It was obvious that Harry wanted absolutely nothing to do with Niall, but the blond didn’t like that. He wanted to feel comfortable with his band mate- his friend. He searched his mind for anything the two could do together that would involve Harry talking to him.

“So Josh and Joey asked if I wanted to go out to a pub with them tonight. Wanna come with? It’ll be tons of laughs.”

“No.” Harry just couldn’t bring himself to be around Niall. It hurt to see him smile and a pub would include getting drunk and he might humiliate himself or he might witness Niall flirting with random girls and the thought alone hurt.

He poured a dollop of Carmel creamer and two spoonfuls of sugar. He knew what Niall liked. He was pathetic really.

“Done.” He grabbed the mug and placed it on the dining room table so Niall could grab it with no problem. He went to the cabinet and got a bag of crisps for himself.

Niall’s heart sank. There had to be something he could talk Harry into. If not going out, then perhaps staying in would work. “Want to watch a movie then? I’ve yet to make it all the way through The Notebook. I know how much you really like that movie. Sounds like fun, yeah?”

He hobbled over to the table and picked up the tea that Harry had made for him. He took a small sip and smiled. The younger was the only one who got his tea order correct.

“Hate romantic movies.” He collapsed onto the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. He wondered when the others would get home. He hated being around Niall alone.

Niall frowned. Harry was the romantic of the group. He was the only one who always wanted to watch crappy Nicholas Spark movies and cry his eyes out over the perfection that was the main couple.

“Come on, Harry. We both know that’s not true. You’re favourite movie is Love Actually. That’s a romance movie. It’ll be fun! I promise!” He slowly made his way back into the living room and managed to get himself on the sofa next to Harry without spilling his tea (very difficult since his crutches really required two hands). “Since when do you not like romance movies?”

Harry wanted Niall to leave and he was slowly getting more and more frustrated. “Hm maybe I started hating them when I realized how unrealistic they were.”

He stuffed more crisps in his mouth to avoid talking.

Niall rolled his eyes. “They aren’t unrealistic. You just have to find the Ally to your Noah, the Lady to your Tramp, the Padme to your Anakin.”

He hated how Harry had changed. It was like being around a completely different person. He was wondering how long it would take fans to notice. He huffed. “What has gotten into you, mate?”

Harry actually looked at Niall. Really looked at him, something he hadn’t done in days. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

His exhale was shaky sort of loud, like wind whooshing by. Was Niall so oblivious, so blind? Had he not heard Harry crying every night or see the red and purple bags in the morning?

Niall sighed. “I thought we agreed to forget about that, Harry. Instead you’re treating me and yourself like shit. And I know you haven’t spoken to Liam either. He said you’ve been ignoring him for the last two weeks.”

When the blond had suggested acting like nothing had happened, he thought that maybe Harry would be a friend instead of an enemy. He gets that rejection hurts, but this was ridiculous.

“Just tell me what to do, Harry. Tell me what you want me to do that could get us to be friends again.”

“Nothing. I don’t want to be friends Niall. But you’re not interested in that. Let me handle the rejection the way I want to handle it.” Harry flipped the TV on in hopes that it would distract him.

He was beyond irritated and he had every right to be. But he wasn’t just annoyed, he was hurt. His heart still thrummed painfully at the mere thought of Niall let alone actually looking or talking to him.

“But why are you shutting Liam out? Is it because he’s my best friend? Is it because he’s the one I tell everything too?” Niall scoffed. “I always thought you were vindictive, but fuck, Harry. You’re down right vile.”

Maybe insulting the boy you’re trying to be friends with wasn’t the smartest plan Niall had, but if it meant that Harry looked at him or talked to him then he would do it. “You can hate me all you want, but don’t take it out on Liam. And don’t let it rip this band apart. The lads deserve this shot and our petty arguing could cost them everything.”

“Maybe because Liam was being a total prick to me telling me it was only a silly crush and just utter bullshit.” Harry shook his head, angry. “And you always thought I was vindictive? Why are you talking to me then? Why be friends with such a vile person?”

Harry got off the couch and his anger was coming to a boiling point. “I agree it is tearing the band apart. That’s why I’m going home for a few months. I need to be around people who give a fuck unlike you, you pretentious cunt.” The green eyed boy opened his bedroom door and slammed it behind himself.

Niall dropped his head in his hands. Harry couldn’t leave. They were in the middle of recording an album and preparing for the biggest performance of their career (the Queen’s eighty-seventh birthday celebration- which was going to be televised to the entire world) and management would absolutely kill him.

He got up and grabbed his crutches and hobbled his way to the stairs. He had been told that he should stay on ground level as much as possible unless there was an elevator, so he hadn’t been up to his room or any of the boys’ rooms in two weeks. He dropped to his knees and slowly made his way up.

Once halfway up, his phone started ringing loudly in his pocket and the ringtone he assigned management ( _Somebody’s Watching Me_ by Rockwell) blared through the house.

He let it ring and huffed once it ended. “Harry, that was management! I didn’t get to the phone in time. They’ll probably call you next.”

As if on cue Harry’s annoying beeping ringtone played and he for some reason refused to change it.  He snatched it off the nightstand and held the device to his ear. “Hello?”

“Harold!” Simon chirped happily from the other end. “Are you by any chance with Niall? We just tried to call him and got no response. We need the two of you to come down to Modest for a meeting. The other three are already on their way.” Simon leaned back in his chair and grabbed a file off his desk and began flipping through it.

“Yeah he’s here. We’ll leave now.” He hung up with Simon and walked back out. He looked down at Niall who was on the staircase. “Pathetic,” he muttered. “Management wants us to come by. The others have already arrived.”

Niall nodded and looked down at the stairs unsure of how to go about getting back down. “Yeah, sure. Ummm…”

Was asking Harry for help after their little tiff too much? Harry wouldn’t just leave him stranded like that on the stairs would he? He wasn’t that cruel… Right?

“I’m kind of stuck. I really didn’t think this one through very well, I guess. Could you… Uh, could you help me get back down?”

Harry marched down the stairs and passed Niall. He didn’t want to get him but he was; he was just getting behind him.  The Cheshire lad picked him up around the waist and carried him down the stairs. He reached for the crutches and helped Niall get back on them. He left without another word. He went down the stairs and towards his car.

Niall didn’t even get a chance to thank Harry before the curly haired boy was out the door. Sighing, Niall made it to the couch and slipped his left shoe on and then proceeded to make his way outside.

Once the door was locked and everything, he made his way over to Harry’s car and opened the passenger door. He slowly climbed in and kept his crutches in his lap so they’d be easier to reach when getting out.

He ducked his head. “Did they say what they wanted at all?”

“Nope.” Harry reached for the radio and turned it up as loud as it could go, wanting to stop a conversation before it started.

This meeting was off. Usually they would know when to see management days in advance and they’d usually know what it was about but Harry had no idea.

Niall sighed and resigned to a loud drive seeing as Harry didn’t want to talk. The drive to management was only about ten minutes and Niall figured he could endure the pounding bass and screaming voice coming from the radio for that long.

He fiddled with the zipper of his hoodie until they finally pulled up to the management building. Grabbing his crutches, he climbed back out of the car and righted himself accordingly. “Here goes nothing, right?”

Harry didn’t say anything. He opened the door for Niall then walked in himself. He wondered what all of this was about.  He opened the door to Simon’s office to see the other boys. He walked in quickly and sat in between Zayn and Louis.

Niall slowly made his way into the room and sat in the only open chair left- next to Liam. He set his crutches down next to his chair.

Simon nodded. “Boys, we have some things to discuss.” He sighed. “There have been some rumours going around that Niall has moved back to Ireland and is quitting the band. So, we’ve decided to get him back on the scene.” He picked up a stack of files and handed one to each boy. “The five of you are going out tonight. You’re all going to be at the Funky Buddha and you’re going to make sure Niall is in plain sight.”

He flipped back the first page of his own folder. “Also, to make it seem like he has something to stay for, we’re having Cher Lloyd help us out here. She’s going to pose as your girlfriend.”

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Niall was going to be cuddling and kissing Cher? Even if it was fake Harry just… He was getting nauseous.

“I…I think I’m going to be sick.” Harry slid the file away from him and stood up- apparently too fast because the chair behind him clattered to the ground. His legs were trembling and he could taste the acid in his throat and he had to cover his mouth.

Niall was right there with Harry. He loved Cher, she was an amazing friend, but making out with her seemed wrong. “What? I thought I was the one never gets a girlfriend. I’m perfectly fine with not being attached to anyone.”

Simon sighed. “We tried to get someone you were close with. Originally we wanted to get Miley or Demi, but they both seemed a little farfetched.”

Shrugging, Simon continued. “We already informed Eleanor, Danielle, and Perrie. Eleanor said that she had an exam to study for and Little Mix is out on tour. Eleanor did tell us never to call her again and that we needed to leave your relationship alone.”

He gave a pointed look to Louis. “Talk to her and tell her that we’re your management and that your personal life is our business now.” He shifted his gaze to Harry. “Lucky for you, we want you single. No need to have cheating rumours to clean up after tonight.”

Harry looked at Simon incredulously. This couldn’t be happening. “No. Fuck. I…”

The Cheshire lad stumbled back and tripped over the fallen chair landing on his ass. “If… If Niall is dating Cher then… Then I want a ticket on the next train out to Holmes Chapel.”

Niall looked over at the curly lad. “Harry, don’t. Remember what I said. Don’t do this. They deserve this.” He wasn’t enthused about this impromptu ‘date’ night, but he could at least stick it out if it meant good publicity for the band.

“Please, Harry. We need you.” He was pleading and doing the best puppy dog eyes he could. He just needed Harry to stay. It was enough about Cher, but he couldn’t lose a friend at the same time.

“No…I mean. I’ve already fucked this band over the moment I fell in love with you.” Harry got up and righted the chair as well before he looked at Simon. “I can take the paps, I can take you people making decisions for me, but…Niall dating someone while I’m supposed to pretend I’m happy?” His voice was starting to crack and he was trembling all over again.

“There are thousands of boys from Holmes Chapel that want this more than me. I’m just done with someone trying to decide what’s best for me.”

Simon furrowed his brow. “This isn’t about you, Harry. This is about the band in general and the fans knowing that you all aren’t breaking up. I understand that you’re upset about Niall’s predicament, but we need you to act normal.”

He swivelled his chair around so he was facing a file cabinet and started to root through it until pulling out a large file and tossing it on the desk. “These are your contracts. They say that One Direction is a _five_ person band. If Harry leaves, all of your contracts will be terminated.”

Niall bit his bottom lip and looked over at Harry. “Can we have a minute? Just… I want to talk to Harry. Alone.”

Harry pulled at his ringlets in frustration. He wouldn’t do that to his friends. “Fuck. Fuck okay I’m not leaving okay?” He looked at Niall and shook his head. “I don’t want to talk.”

He glared at Simon, the man who gave him everything and the man who was inadvertently ruining it all. “Fuck you. I’m not acting normal. You do not control my emotions.”

Harry stormed out of the office and slammed the door so hard the picture frames rattled.

Louis sighed. “I’ll go get him.” The boy stood from his chair and headed into the hallway to find his best mate. “Harry? Harry! Come back here!”

Harry was trembling, eyes screwed shut as he cried. His cheeks were flushed pink as his tears continued to spill down his face.

He collapsed against Louis and sobbed. “Why, boo? Why does this all have to happen to me?”

Louis held him tightly. “It’ll be okay. Don’t worry. You don’t have to go tonight. We’ll just say you’re sick. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

He didn’t understand why, after two years, management had decided to get involved with one of the boys’ love life. Was management trying to piss everyone off?

“But it won’t matter. I’ll see the pictures. They’ll be all over the internet. And no matter what Niall will never feel the same. It’s not just a silly crush. I’ve fallen hard.” He buried his face in Louis’ torso, his tears soaking his shirt.

“You don’t know that. He never told you he didn’t like you. He just said that it probably wasn’t a good time. I think you should talk to him, babe. He seems to really want to talk to you. And what’s it going to hurt? Just give him a chance.” He pet through Harry’s curls as he tried to get them to the floor. He let the boy cry it all out hoping that he’d give the blond a minute.

Harry rubbed at his eyes with his knuckles. He got his phone and shot a text to Niall. _‘Let’s talk.’_

His body was still shaking as he looked at Louis. “Thanks, boo. You’re the best friend someone could ask for.”

Louis smiled softly. “I know. Now, I’m going to go back in there and yell at Simon at for harassing El. You going to be okay out here, or do you want me to stay?”

——————

Niall felt his phone vibrate and snuck a glance as he was getting his instructions about Cher and tonight. “Uh, I really need to run to the bathroom. Give me like ten minutes.”

He grabbed his crutches from the floor and hobbled into the hall to see Louis and Harry a little ways down. “Is this a bad time?”

Harry jumped at the sound of Niall’s voice, but he quickly shook his head. “No you’re fine. Louis is just about to head back into Simon’s office.” Harry wiped at his eyes once more to make sure he was composed and didn’t look like he just had a breakdown.

Niall nodded and watched as Louis stood and untangled himself from Harry and headed back into the office. He walked closer until he was next to Harry and tried his best to slide down to sit next to the boy- a hard task to do in a cast and crutches.

He finally made it to the ground and stared straight ahead at the opposite wall. “I want you to know, that I sort of knew about Cher. Well, not really. I knew that management was trying to set me up. They’ve been trying to find a girl for about a month now.”

Harry looked at the ground and nodded. “I was talking to Louis and I’m over you now.” He wasn’t even close to being over him but he figured it’d be easier if he pretended that nothing was there, pretended that he didn’t have feelings for Niall. “I moved on and who knows maybe you’ll actually like Cher and then you become a real couple.”

Niall swallowed. That wasn’t exactly what Niall wanted to hear, but if Harry wanted him to try and get together with one of their best friends then that’s what he’d do. He sighed and stared down at his hands. “If that’s what you want then, I guess I’ll move on too then.”

Harry looked at Niall incredulously. “Move on too? What do you have to move on from?”

Niall didn’t have to move on. What was he even talking about? He had to be talking about something else. He couldn’t be saying what Niall thought he was saying. The green eyed boy started to play with his cross necklace. He was the type of person who had to keep his hands busy.

Niall shrugged. “I like you, Harry. Contrary to what you think, I actually do like you. It was just really bad timing.” He sighed and fiddled with the zipper on his hoodie. “I was fighting management about a girlfriend, I was homesick for Ireland, and I just wanted to be a normal teenager again. I just wanted to give up and go home.”

He pulled his left knee up to his chest and leaned his chin on it while he circled his arms around it. “I know it was stupid, but I told you to forget it because I knew management would eventually find a girl and I didn’t want to have to hide you.”

Harry looked at Niall and then at the floor. “So you’re telling me all of those nights I cried to sleep, all of the crying, and the number of Louis’ shirts I ruined because of you was for nothing?”

He wasn’t sure if he should be really happy that Niall liked him or really upset that he had gone through all that trouble. “I don’t know how to feel right now to be honest.”

“Well,” Niall answered. “If I were you, I’d feel hurt about being lied to. I’d feel horrible about being a twat to Liam since he was doing me a favour. I’d buy Louis a new wardrobe, Zayn a giant thank you gift, and for me…”

Niall bit his lip. “I’d try and be as understanding as I can, but in the end just end up angry that the guy I liked liked me back but was hiding because I told him at the wrong moment.”

“You would do that if it were you…” Harry pointed out. He turned his head and without warning leaned into the blonde dangerously close. Their breath mingled together and the tips of their noses brushed.

“This… This is what I would do.” He brought their lips together hesitantly. Niall’s lips were much softer and lusher than his were and the small Irishman tasted like the tea from earlier.

Niall lets his eyes slip closed and brings a hand up to Harry’s curls. He didn’t think he would ever get to do this. Harry tasted of sweets and tea and something just so completely… _Harry_ and it was killing Niall that he couldn’t tell what it was.

He pulled back when he needed air though. They were still pretty close and Niall could feel Harry’s breath fanning across his cheek with every exhale. He smiled lightly. “I’m really glad you’re not me. I don’t think I could make it knowing that you were mad at me.”

“Too be honest I would have kissed you whether you liked it or not. I tend to lose control.” He brought one hand up to stroke Niall’s cheek. He really owed his life to Louis for being there for him. “So what I said earlier was a complete lie. I’m not over you and I would be extremely upset if you and Cher really started dating.”

Niall laughed softly. “I kind of figured that out for myself when you kissed me. But, you’re always welcome to remind me whenever you want.”

His smiled faded. “You know they’re still going to want me to mack on Cher tonight, right? I don’t think there’s a way out of that.”

Harry sighed. Of course he knew that. “As long as you kiss me afterwards… Unless that was a one-time thing.” Harry was never good with observations it wasn’t his forte. He just didn’t want to get his hopes up.

Niall nodded. “If you find yourself getting jealous, just remember that you’re the one I’m going home with, okay?” He leans back in and manages to catch Harry’s lips in a small kiss and let’s his mouth linger longer than he should, but he needs Harry to know that he’s in this for the long haul.

Harry cupped his cheek and deepened the kiss by the slightest amount. They stayed like that for a while before he heard whistling. The green eyed boy saw Simon’s door open and Zayn grinning like a fool around the fingers that were in his mouth.

Niall blushed a deep red and pulled back from Harry. “I guess we should get back in there. Simon’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long.” He looks around at the floor for a second before realising that he’s going to need help getting up. “Uh, Harry? Would you mind helping me up?”

“Course I’ll help you, babe.” Harry stood up before offering his hand to the blonde, smiling all the while. He gripped both pale hands and pulled. Once he took care of that he placed the crutches underneath his armpits.

“One more.” He whispered before joining their lips again.

Niall smiled into the kiss before pulling back. “Come on. We have all the time in the world for that, but right now we’re keeping Simon Cowell waiting.” He slowly makes his way down the hall to where Simon’s office is and walks in to see that Liam had moved to in between Louis and Zayn to free up the chair next to Niall’s.

Harry comes back in and his previous pissed off attitude is gone only to be replaced by mellow movements and a dreamy smile. He absently sat next to Niall. “Sorry for making you wait uncle Si.” Although he was apologizing he was still grinning at his lap.

Simon eyed the boy carefully before nodding and going back to his discussion with Niall. “She said that she’ll hug and kiss you and coo over your ankle, but she won’t go home with you. Obviously, that’s better for PR anyway. A few pictures, some great headlines, and bam. Done. She did say that you were playing the gentleman so you’ll be picking her up and taking her back to her flat. Also, everyone is on a three drink cut off limit.”

He looked up at the boys in front of him. “Everyone understand what’s going on tonight or do we need to run through it again?”

Harry laced his fingers with Niall’s out of Simon’s view. “Yeah we understand completely. Right, boys?”

He had an overwhelming urge to just snog Niall in front of Simon but he restrained himself. He looked at Simon for a moment. “What if one of us comes out as gay?”

Niall tightened his grip on Harry’s hand. Coming out? They hadn’t even talked about any of this. Niall hasn’t even talked to his mother yet.

Simon frowned. “That would probably end your careers. Plus, even if we allowed you to come out, it would be at least a month down the road. There would contract negotiations to make with any who would interview you, we’d have to do a blind study test, and there’s just too much to work out.”

Harry scoffed and looked at his boss. “So I couldn’t come out? Half of the world’s population already thinks I’m gay and our fans don’t mind it.”

He let go of Niall’s hand to run it through his milk chocolate curls. He didn’t see the problem. “You used to care about what we thought. What happened to that?”

Simon sighed. “I do still care about your thoughts. It’s just that in times like this you have to trust me. I’m not saying you can’t come out. I’m saying let us work on one PR disaster at a time. Right now? It’s Niall quitting that we want to focus on.”

He leaned back in his chair and stared straight at Harry. “You would be the worst nightmare to clean up after you came out. Do not remember the string of women who swear they’ve had sex with you? The backlash from this would be horrible. If it was anyone else in this band, we could possibly get away with this.”

Harry groaned in frustration. “And why the fuck is everyone out to get me? I’m still a virgin, Simon.” Only Niall knew and of course the other three now knew. He was always too embarrassed to tell Louis.

“I’m sick and tired of being in the news every day. I did nothing wrong to them.  Why is it that any other member could come out? The fuck did I do differently to have all this happen?” He was frustrated, angry, but most of all hurt. He hadn’t done anything to deserve this.

“Harry, it’s nothing you’ve done. At this point, I would blame it all on genetics. You’re the one who the girls scream for. You’re the unofficial front man on this group. People are looking to you to be accessible. What are all those teenage girls going to do when they find out their dream guy is gay and they have no chance with him?”

Simon took his glasses off and ran his hand down his face. “If you were a solo artist, we’d let you come out in a heartbeat. But you’re in a group. We’d have to figure out what this would do to the other’s careers as well.”

“Why does this five piece have to include me? Why can’t there be another unofficial front man? Look at Liam or Louis. They’re more leaders than I am. And haven’t you seen that Sugarscape article? Niall is now the most popular followed by Louis.”  He hated being the ‘front man.’ He did nothing to deserve it and after seeing how he was treated he wished he never was.

“Most popular? Maybe, but I guarantee you that most teenage girls aren’t lying in their beds having a wank over the cute, innocent blond lad. Harry, you have to trust us on this. Maybe when One Direction isn’t front page news anyone you can come out, but everything you do has to be in secret for now. End of discussion.”

Simon continued to babble on about Liam and Danielle as Niall’s focus shifted to Harry. He reached over to tangle their fingers together. And give Harry a sympathetic look.

Harry shook his head. “I wish I never tried out for the X factor. I wouldn’t be going through all of this.” He squeezed Niall’s hand because it was nothing against him.  He was glad he met Niall but at the same time if he hadn’t, then none of this would be happening.

Niall didn’t know what to say. He understood Harry’s frustration, but X-Factor is what brought them together and if Harry hasn’t tried out, there was no telling where any of them would be today.

Simon finished up the meeting and dismissed them for the day. “Have fun and try not to get smashed tonight.”

Niall picked his crutches up and stood, waiting for Harry to be ready to go. He wanted to lace their fingers together, but his stupid crutches wouldn’t allow that.

Harry stood and placed his hand on the small of Niall’s back, walking slowly to let the Irishman walk his own pace. “I think I’m too sick to go out tonight.” He ‘coughed’ into his hand to prove his point. He didn’t want to see Niall with someone else and he’d just have to ignore the internet, magazines, and television.

Niall smiled. “You can try that. Don’t know if they’ll actually fall for it though considering the ruckus you just made in Simon’s office.”

They made it out to the parking lot where the others were waiting for them. Liam smiled at the two of them. “Do you guys want to grab a quick bite or something? If we’re supposed to leave at seven tonight, we have some time to kill before having to be home to get ready.”

Harry left Niall’s side and surged forward, enveloping Liam in a hug. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”  He needed to apologize to Liam for treating him so badly and ignoring him for weeks. Liam was only being a good friend to Niall.

“Whoa!” Liam shouted as he was nearly knocked to the ground by the force of Harry’s hug. He managed to keep on his feet and pat the younger boy on the back. “It’s okay. I was being a dick about everything. I was just following orders though.”

Louis chuckled. “I’m assuming all is right again, then? Is the two weeks of brutal hostility to each other over?”

Harry kissed Liam’s cheek grinning cheekily. He patted his face and made his way back to Niall. “Everything feels normal again.”

The Cheshire lad looked at Louis and chuckled quietly. “Yeah it’s all over.”

The older boy laughed loudly. “Oh happy days!” He pulled Zayn close and smacked sickeningly loud and slobbery kiss on the tan boy’s cheek. “You still never answered us though, Styles. Are you two coming for food with us? Zayn will even pay for everyone!”

The darker boy squawked. “Why do you always volunteer my money? We have the same job! You can pay for once.”

Harry laughed at the oldest boys reactions. “Hey how about I pay since I’ve been such a prick to all of you?”  He grinned and managed to wrap an around Niall’s waist even with his crutches. He pressed a long kiss to his snow white cheek, his lips lingering on his skin for a few moments.

Liam froze. “I’m never going to get used to that.” He laughed a little. “I wouldn’t do that in public though, Harry. I wish you could, but Simon will destroy you and possibly Niall in the process.”

Niall blushed bright red. “He’s right. Don’t worry though. We live right down the hall from each other. There will be plenty of time for that. Plus we can snog in the car.”

Harry bit lip. “Actually we kiss each other all the time. It won’t look weird. We’re all overly affectionate.” He let go of Niall though and opened the car door, helping the Irishman in back. “We’ll take my car, but I’m not driving.”

Liam chuckled. “That’s not what I meant. I meant just don’t let them linger. That’s all.”

Louis jumped into the driver’s seat and beeped the horn a few times. “Perfect. We took a cab here from the shopping centre. Give me the keys, young Harold.”

Harry tossed the keys to Louis and then moved to sit dangerously close to the blond. He casually wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed his upper arm. “I love you.”

Zayn fake gagged from the front seat when he heard the sentiment.

Niall grinned and leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry’s.

Liam groaned. “Why am I stuck in the back seat with the two love birds? Zayn, switch seats with me? Please?”

Louis laughed. “Get over it, Payne. This is your punishment for being such a stick in the mud all the time.”

Harry stuck out his tongue and then held up his middle finger, directing both gestures to Liam. “Oi, don’t be ragging on us! We have to watch you and Danielle all the time.”

Zayn pointed and laughed obnoxiously at the Wolverhampton lad. “I like sitting up here sorry.”

Liam pouted. “I miss Dani. Maybe I can get her to talk El into coming tonight.”

Louis brightened. “Please? I really don’t want to go out tonight, but if El comes it’ll be bearable at least.”

Niall laughed softly and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Wonder if I can make myself sick and just have them cancel the whole thing tonight.”

“I’ll bring Perrie.” Zayn smiled dreamily at the idea of his girlfriend.

Harry’s eyes widened as he realized something. “Oh my god. I’ll be the only one without a date. I’ll be the ninth wheel.”

Niall frowned. “Little Mix is on tour, Zayn. They’re in Liverpool right now. No date for you tonight. And I don’t care what Simon says, I won’t have a date either. Cher is just a friend and will always be just a friend.”

Louis smiled and looked up in the rear view mirror. “That’s the spirit, Niall. Don’t let them control you!”

Zayn frowned. “I can dream.” He grumbled looking down at his phone. He really wanted to call her but she was probably busy.

Harry waved Louis off. “Yeah yeah. Niall, we don’t have a lot of time.” He warned before he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Niall squeaked in surprise before letting his arm come and snake behind Harry’s head and tangling in his curls.

Liam groaned. “If this is what is going to happen every time we’re alone, I really don’t know if we’ll be hanging out that much.”

Harry pulled away for a moment and smirked. “That’s fine, Liam. Wouldn’t want to have sex in your presence anyways.” He reconnected their lips but this time he licked at his bottom lip, biting and sucking on the appendage.

Louis laughed looked back at Liam. “As much as I would love to see that, I’m asking that you two please keep it clean while we’re in a car together.”

Niall moaned quietly as Harry bit down on his lip. He parted his lips and allowed Harry’s tongue to enter his mouth.

“Can’t promise that, Lou. I’ve been waiting over a year to do this.” He smiled at Niall’s parted lips and flushed face. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, his tongue snaking into his mouth. He licked the roof of Niall’s mouth and every crevasse he could reach.

Louis nearly gagged as he watched his best mate suck face with his other best friend. Smirking, he tapped on the brakes and watched in satisfaction as the two were jostled forward slightly.

Niall nearly bit Harry’s tongue as he was tossed forward. “Oi! Watch where you’re going you prick!”

Harry having gotten the brunt of it flew backward, his head falling into Liam’s lap. “Liam, what a strong jaw you have.” He reached up and gripped his chin, shaking it from side to side.

Liam laughed. “Thanks, Harry. Don’t let Niall hear you talking like that. He might get jealous.”

Niall turned a little pink. “I just don’t like to share. Is that such a big deal?”

Harry sat up and kissed Niall’s jaw. “Yours is stronger.” He glared over at Louis for break checking them although the snarl turned into a smirk. “Whatever. I guess I’m losing my virginity in your bed.”

Niall hid his face in Harry’s neck. “That won’t be for at least two more weeks. Doc said no strenuous activity for four weeks.”

Louis chuckled. “Well if you bottom, it shouldn’t really be a problem. And if Harry rides you, you should be fine too.”

Harry scoffed. “I am most certainly not the bottom. I do not bottom.” He caressed Niall’s cheek with his thumb. “I don’t mean now. I meant when we’re ready.”

Niall smiled. “Good. I was worried you just wanted to jump straight into sex. Although, if I remember correctly, that’s why El and Lou started dating. Apparently, the sex was fantastic.”

Louis laughed. “Yeah it is. Now I really want Eleanor to show up tonight.”

“Okay ew. Boo is like my older brother. Younger brothers should not hear stuff like this.” He covered his ears and crinkled his nose.

Zayn sighed and looked at his cell. “Per and I are waiting.”

Liam smiled. “Good for you, Zayn. Danielle and I were dating for almost a year and a half before we finally had sex.”

Louis looked in the rear view mirror. “It’s your fault I have a girl to shag, Harry. You introduced us.” He pulled into the parking lot and backed into a parking space and shut the car off. “Let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly. “Doesn’t mean I want to hear it.” He got out of the car and helped Niall until he was balancing on the asphalt. “Let’s eat babe.”

Niall smiled. “Thanks, Harry.” He grabbed his crutches and balanced himself before waiting for everyone to get out of the car.

Liam climbed out of the car. “I’m calling shotgun on the way home. Zayn can sit in the back with the love birds.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but kept his hand on Niall’s back to ‘help’ him. There of course were paps and most of them were firing questions at Niall about the crutches.

Zayn cleared a path and opened the door letting his band mates in. Harry huffed, “fucking vultures.”

Niall ducked his head as he walked in. He already didn’t like being in crowds and the paps, but now that he was their target he just wanted to avoid them as much as possible.

Liam brought up the rear and made sure that his boys made it inside okay. “Well that could have gone better.”

“The group wasn’t as big.” Zayn tried to add almost optimistically. He smiled lightly at the cashier and began to order for everyone.

Harry let them order while he led Niall to a booth set near the back.

Niall slowly made his way to the back with Harry and collapsed in the booth and leaned against the wall. “I left my pain meds at home. That was the stupidest thing ever.” He winced as the dull throbbing in his ankle returned. He’d just have to suck it up and pray no one kicked it during lunch.

Harry held Niall’s hand for a brief moment before dropping it. “I’m sorry, babes.” He didn’t like seeing Niall in pain it made him feel bad. He blew him a kiss and laughed afterwards to play it off like a joke.

Niall smiled softly and laughed back to play up the joking factor. Even though they had sat near the back, there was still windows along the sides and the paps could be anywhere.

Louis walked up to the table with a tray of food and set it down. “Zayn paid. Way to go, Styles.”

Harry’s eyes widened before he gestured to the Irishman. “I was helping Niall, but here, Zayn. Let me pay you back.”

Zayn shook his head. “I’m only kidding I don’t care if I pay. The amount of money I make a year is pretty sweet.”

Liam sat down and slid the tray he was carrying on the table. “I swear Zayn basically just said two of everything. Hope you all are hungry.”

Niall’s eyes lit up at the amount of food. “Yes! I’m starving!” He tried to stretch for the nearest tray, but it was just out of his reach.

Harry snatched one of the trays with the mountainous pile of food and slid it between the two of them. “There you go. Geez you really can’t do anything.” The Cheshire lad went for the basket of chips first, throwing one after the other into his awaiting mouth. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

Niall huffed. “I could have gotten it. I just don’t have freakishly long arms like you do.” He stuck his tongue out before grabbing the closet burger to him and started eating it.

Louis laughed. “So do you think the paps are actually going to believe the bullshit we’re going to attempt to pull on them tonight?”

Harry tapped his chin. “Well considering we haven’t seen Cher in at least a year and we’ve both been on tour… I don’t think anyone will.” He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat his food.

Liam finished chewing his bite of food and swallowed before talking. “You never know. Both Niall and Cher are very good at redirecting questions. People might think they’ve been dating the whole time and are just deciding to go public.”

Louis snorted. “While we play the ever supportive best friend roles. Don’t get me wrong, I love Cher, but not with Niall.”

Harry shook his head. “Simon never said we had to support it. I’m going to let the world know how I feel about fucking ‘Nher’ or’ Ciall’ whatever.” He angrily bit into one of the greasy burgers he had in his hands.

Liam looked over at him. “He didn’t say it, but he definitely implied it. Harry, be careful with this. This isn’t like the whole ‘Haylor’ debacle. We actually have fans who like Cher. And I think their ship is called ‘Chiall’ among the fans.”

Niall looked over at the older boy. “Why the hell do you know that, mate? That’s really creepy.”

Harry laughed and laid his head on Niall’s shoulder. “Don’t have to say I don’t like it. I’m sure my body language will give it away.” He laced his and Niall’s hands under the table.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I don’t know which is worse bitchy, silent Styles or lovesick puppy Styles.” And just because he can, he runs his foot along Harry’ calves.

Niall chortles. “I know which one I prefer.” He lets his own head rest on top on Harry’s and gives the boy’s hand an encouraging squeeze before reaching out with his free hand and grabbing some more chips.

Harry kicked Louis’ shin but that goofy grin remained on his face. He adjusted his body so he was pressing more into the blond. “Your opinion does not matter, Tomlinson. Only Niall’s matters.” He had a thing for saying incredibly cliche and cheesy things.

Liam groaned. “Really, mate? That was probably the worst line I’ve ever heard and I’ve played wingman for Louis before.”

The eldest looks highly offended. “My chat up lines are gold! For example,” he turned towards Niall. “Boy, I wish I was your derivative so I could lay tangent to your curves.”

Niall giggled madly. “I don’t even understand that. Remember, I didn’t finish schooling, Lou.”

Harry looked at Louis and raised an eyebrow because there was no way that was supposed to be good. “I’ve got one.” He was directing it to Louis. “Did you fall from heaven… Because your face is really fucked up.”

Liam burst into laughter. “You walked right into that one, Lou!”

Niall smiles. It feels so good to sit four with his best friends and have a meal where they’re all laughing and joking again. He almost forgot what this felt like.

Louis glared at Harry in good nature. “That’s not the best I got, but I’m sure you don’t want me to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend.”

“Babe, I was friends with Niall before we started dating. I’ve already embarrassed myself completely.” He bit his lip because he really wanted to kiss Niall, but he obviously couldn’t.

Harry smiled and looked at the blond. He’d just been watching Star Wars so he didn’t think much. “Luke, I’ll be your father.”

Niall grimaced. “Try again. Sounds like a pedophile to me.”

Louis grins triumphantly. “So my chat up lines are better, then? Ha! And all this time people have been told to stay from Harry when it’s really the Tommo who’s trying to get into your knickers.”

Liam shakes his head. “You all are the worst. How did I ever get to be friends with you all?”

Harry looked at Louis. “You just said knickers. I think we found the real pedophile.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Yeah watch out. He might rape your Grandma.”

Harry burst out laughing, holding his stomach . “We didn’t become friends we were forced.”

And with that Liam, Louis, and Niall are dissolving in a whirlpool of laughter. They aren’t quite sure what sparked it, but they do know that they missed the easy banter back and forth.

After Liam managed to catch his breath, he proposed an idea. “We need to do a sleepover. Bring the girls over and just cuddle and go on a four way date. I miss just hanging around and being ridiculous.”

Harry smirked agreeing. “Hear that Niall? We can cuddle under the sleeping bag where people won’t see where our hands go.”

Zayn groaned and pouted. “Per’s on tour won’t be back for at least a month.”

“We’ll wait for her to come home, Z. No rush. We don’t leave for promo until mid-October. We’ll be fine.” Louis patted the boy’s shoulder.

Liam tried a half-smile. “At least you and Harry can keep each other company tonight. I’m also kind of upset that we’re on a three drink limit. Aren’t we supposed to be there for hours?”

Harry groaned. “It’s probably a good thing. Lord knows if I was drunk I’d end up creating a scene.”

Zayn nodded and continued to eat his food. “I just want to kiss her and love on her.”

Louis sighed and rolled his eyes. “We’ve lost him boys. It’s pretty much a hopeless case right here.”

Niall sniggered into his hand. “I hope Simon doesn’t expect me to actually stick to that alcohol limit. It’s been two weeks since I’ve gone out and I plan on partying.”

Liam frowned. “Are you even supposed to be drinking while on your pain killers? When my sister broke her wrist they told her not to mix alcohol with her meds.”

Harry hadn’t known that. He turned to Niall and stared him down. “No drinking tonight, love. If you’re not supposed to mix then you don’t need any.”

Zayn flipped Louis off and managed to finish all the food he had ordered for himself.

Niall groaned. “But I’m going to need alcohol to get through tonight! Please? Just one? Maybe three?”

Liam shook his head as he popped his last few chips in his mouth. “You can’t go four weeks without alcohol? That’s weak, mate.”

Louis seems to sympathise with him though. “Not all of us are trained to watch our drink intake. Especially Niall. I swear; this boy had been drinking since he was five.”

Harry chuckled. “I have a theory that his mum’s embriotic fluid was actually vodka.”  The Cheshire lad blew him another kiss, but played it up like it was all a joke. “Hey babe how about I don’t drink either? That way you’re not the only one.”

Niall furrowed his brow. “My mum’s what? Is that an insult? Zayn! Help me out here!” He huffed. “I don’t think you get it. I’m going to need to be completely plastered if I’m expected to make out with her.”

Louis laughed loudly. “Come on, Horan. She won’t be that bad. I’m sure she’ll be drunk too so it’ll be extremely sloppy and probably have way too much tongue.”

Liam gagged. “Oh god. That’s worse than Harry and Niall shoving their tongues down each other’s throats.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “I swear if her tongue goes anywhere near Niall’s mouth I will cut her tongue out of her throat.” The Cheshire lad loved how gullible Niall was.

Zayn looked at Niall. “Really? Did you learn nothing from health?”

Liam glared at the curly haired lad. “No you won’t. You’ll keep your hands to yourself and just play along. It’s one night and you know it means nothing to either of them.”

Niall shrugged. “I really didn’t pay attention. I was always trying to get Emerald O’Reilly’s skirt to ‘accidentally’ fly up as she handed papers back. Sean wanted to know if she was a true ginger.”

He burst into laughter at the thought of doing that in a health class. “Sadly, I never found out the answer. Although, Sean said it was all from a box.”

Louis scrunched his nose in disgust. “You never answered the question! When did you start drinking?”

“Embryotic fluid is the ‘water’ the baby is surrounded by in the womb. When a woman’s water breaks that’s her embryotic fluid.” Zayn explained picking at his trash.

Harry didn’t care whether Liam made sense or not. “She’s touching _my_ boyfriend.”

Niall swore he was gonna hurl. “Fuck that’s gross! My stomach is turning just thinking about it!”

He pushed the last bit of food in front of him away and answered Louis’ question. “Bobby let us drink on holidays starting at four. I think I started drinking around… Seven? Maybe eight? I don’t know. Whenever Greg started minus five years.”

Liam glared. “But no one knows that. You heard Simon. No one is to know. Do you really want to be yelled at tomorrow?”

Harry glowered pouting in the corner with his arms crossed. “Whatever, but if she goes for Niall’s dick I will slice her throat and shove beads in.”

Zayn would have choked had he been eating or drinking. “That’s…creative Harry.”

Louis dissolved into giggles. “What? Why beads? You’re the worst at his, Harold.”

Liam merely sighed. “She’s not going to go for his dick. Simon said they were to keep it above the belts tonight. Were you listening at all during that meeting?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders. “It was creative and a new kind of threat.” He then turned his attention to Liam. “I stopped listening after he said Cher and Niall would have to date. Also I left during the meeting remember?”

Liam sighed. “Fine. Do whatever you want. We should get going though we all have to get ready for tonight and that means showers which means someone has to help Niall and make sure his cast stays dry.”

Louis nodded. “Would it be wrong to assume that that’s Harry’s job now? I mean, no offence, Niall, but I’m tired of helping you out and having to see your cock every day.”

Niall felt his face burning up. “I can do it myself. And shut it, Lou. You’re just jealous that my cock is bigger.”

Harry gripped Niall’s shoulder and offered a cheeky smile. “I won’t mind seeing Niall’s cock.”

Zayn groaned and buried his face into Liam’s neck. “Oh my god, someone make them stop.”

Liam grimaced and pet at the back of Zayn’s hair. “I know. It’s sick isn’t it? I don’t want to know about any of you boys’ cock.”

Louis chuckled. “Come on, Liam. We’ve all seen each other naked at this point. Besides, we’ll all see a naked Niall tonight. He’s such a slutty drunk.”

“That’s not true! Trousers are just so restricting when I’m smashed. Like, I can’t move in them.” Niall tried to defend himself.

Harry’s eyes widened. “I say we get Niall drunk tonight.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and glared at the green eyed boy. “You just want to see your boyfriend naked.”

Harry quirked his eyebrow. “Is that a crime?”

Liam shook his head. “Niall can’t drink with his meds and if no one else is going to enforce it, then I will. Meds and alcohol tend to make for an extremely bad combination.”

Louis huffed. “You’re no fun at all. Let our leprechaun live a little!”

Niall nodded, but winced. “Maybe we should get going though. I need more pain killers since the last batch is wearing off.”

Harry got out of the booth and of course helped Niall back up. He kept his hand on the Irishman seeing as the paps hadn’t left the area.

Zayn led the way outside and managed to clear a path for the rest of the band.

The Cheshire lad protected Niall as much as possible not wanting him to fall.

They all made it back to the car. “I’m driving still, right?” Louis asked as he pulled the keys from his pocket.

Liam nodded. “I don’t think Harry is letting go of Niall anytime soon.” He climbed up into the passenger seat leaving Zayn in the back.

Harry held Niall’s crutches as he crawled into the backseat. He handed them over to the blond. “Here you go, love.”

Once he got inside Zayn climbed in after and just by seeing the way Niall and Harry were looking at each other… “This is going to be a long ride.”

Niall put the crutches on the floor just under the seat and smiled brightly at his boyfriend. He splayed his hand against Harry’s cheek and gently moved his thumb against the warm flesh beneath his finger. “Hey, you.”

Liam chuckled and smirked at his friend’s misfortune. “Nonsense, Zayn! It’s only a ten minute ride back to the flat. Just like it was on the way here.”

Louis smiled brightly. “Unless I obey traffic laws. Maybe I’ll drive really slowly so Harry and Niall have more time together. Sound good?”

“Sounds good to me.” Harry chuckled. He cupped Niall’s cheek and ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

Zayn groaned and flipped off the boys sitting in the front. “If you do, I’ll not only strangle you but I’ll shove beads down both of your throats.”

Louis chuckled. “Fine.” He stepped on the accelerator slowly until finally getting to a decent speed.

Niall let his eyes flutter shut and enjoy the feeling of Harry’s hand on him. He leaned forward and tentatively pressed his lips against the green eyes boy’s.

Harry sighed in contentment because it felt so undeniably right. He moved his hand to cup the curve of Niall’s skull.

Zayn closed his eyes and sat back in his seat, wanting to fall asleep or get hit by a bus.

Niall pulled back and did his best to snuggle up to Harry’s side in the small space.

Liam smiled softly. As much as he didn’t like watching his friend’s face, he was glad that they were happy. Sure some things were going to change, but at least things were going back to normal.

Harry buried his face into Niall’s blond hair, letting his fingers rub at his back, in between his shoulder blades. And this feels kind of right. Sure the idea of Niall snuggling up to Cher kind of… Really bothered him, but he knew that Niall would be coming home to him and not anyone else.

Louis started humming as he drove and just enjoyed the serene calm as they headed home. He had a bad feeling about tonight, but he figured it was just because Harry would probably be in a sour mood.

Liam had taken out his phone and currently texting Danielle. His phone beeped and he smiled as he read the text. “Dani talked El into coming tonight.”

Niall took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Harry as he felt all the pent up tension from the last two weeks leave him through his boyfriend’s fingers.

Harry moved his other hand to play with the hair splayed out across the back of his neck. And how did he survive without Niall? He’d never know.

“Yay. So Zayn and I will be at the bar talking about how lonely we are.” He rolled his eyes the slightest bit because no he was dating someone so he shouldn’t feel lonely but he does.

“I’m sorry, Harry. I tried to tell Simon not to get me a girlfriend when he brought it up to me three weeks ago.” Niall sighed.

Liam frowned. “Sorry, Haz. If it makes a difference, El said she’s not drinking so she can study for her exam when she gets home.”

“Fuck that. She’s drinking and she’s not going home. She’s staying at our place. It’s been forever since she’s stayed the night.” Louis pouted. She had too many exams recently.

Harry crinkled his nose. “So you two can fuck? No, thank you. Your room is right next to mine.”

Zayn offered a smile and shrugged his shoulders. “Hey at least you have Niall tonight. I have to wait two months before I can see Perrie.”

Harry knew Zayn was right but he still didn’t like the idea of it.

Niall patted Harry’s hand. “You can stay in my room tonight. I’ll probably need help getting to my room because I’m not sleeping downstairs after what tonight is going to entail.”

Liam shrugged. “Sorry, Zayn. You might want to sleep downstairs maybe since Dani is staying over as well. It’s going to be a little… Loud upstairs it seems.”

Louis grinned and smacked Liam hard on the back. “We know. Remember the last time Danielle spent the night?”

Harry grimaced. “Oh my God. Ew. The rest of us are screwed.”

Zayn smiled and shook his head. “Nope. I bought ear plugs like a month ago, the day after the Danielle incident.”

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief and he felt better. “Seriously when Niall and I have sex I’m going to make sure we’re screaming and rocking the bed. Just to get back at you two assholes.”

Louis giggled. “Just do it tonight. See if you can beat El’s screams or Liam’s shouts of profanity.”

Liam could feel his face turn in colour at the thought of his sex life being known by the boys. “At least Dani and I use condoms. I know for a fact that you and Eleanor aren’t using anything.”

Niall scrunched his nose in distaste. “Louis! That’s a huge risk! What the hell are you thinking?”

Harry shook his head. “Pretty sure management would have your head if El gets pregnant.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “She won’t get pregnant. We’ve been doing this for a while and she hasn’t gotten pregnant yet.”

Liam smacked Louis on the back of the head. “Hasn’t gotten pregnant yet, but she did think she was. Dani tells me everything, mate.” He smirked.

Harry couldn’t believe the garbage Louis was actually spewing. “Yet mate. Wait until she does. Pretty sure this is the kind of reckless behavior Simon was telling us about.”

Louis shrugged as he pulled into the driveway. “If it happens, it’ll happen earlier than expected, but we’ll still be happy about it. I always wanted a kid.”

Zayn closed his eyes. “My God everyone is having sex. I’m so out of the loop.”

Niall scoffed before turning to face Zayn. “I haven’t had sex yet. Don’t feel bad. Besides, it’s yours and Perrie’s decision. Don’t feel like you have to if you guys aren’t ready.”

Zayn rubbed at the back of his neck before he rolled down his window and lit a cigarette. “We both agreed to wait and I still want to.”

Niall smiled as he reached for his crutches. “Good for you guys. Someone in this band needs to have that clean image that management is forcing us to have.”

Harry laughed at Niall’s comment. “Yeah considering the rest of us don’t have that image. Two of the five are gay, one is on the way to getting his girlfriend pregnant, and the other is secretly a sex crazed maniac and then there’s Zayn.”

Zayn laughed and nodded his head. “Yes. My smoking and ‘fuck you’ T-shirts are something little kids need to look up to.”

Liam chortled. “Our older fans know that we aren’t like that. I just love that management is trying to hide it.”

Louis got out and got his key out. “I honestly don’t feel like it’s any of management’s business. If Harry wants to come out, I don’t see why they’re stopping him.”

Niall waited for Zayn and Harry to climb out before scooting to the edge of his seat and placed his crutches on the ground and attempting to get out.

“Thank you Louis!” He cried out and grabbed Niall’s upper arms, steadying him.  He gripped his shoulder and helped him up onto the curb while Zayn shut the door behind them.

Liam nodded in agreement as everyone shuffled inside. “It’s the price we pay though. Guess we had to give something up for this. Our freedom is what they want.”

Niall scoffed. “Isn’t there a speech or something about that?” He thought for a moment. “Oh! _Braveheart_! You know? ‘They can take our lives, but they can never take our freedom!’”

Louis burst into peals of laughter. “You realise he was saying they he’d rather be dead than freedom-less. You know that, right?”

Harry laughed and held his stomach. “Yeah, I’d rather have my life considering we won’t be mercilessly tortured.”

Zayn agreed and added to it. “Or as the Americans say ‘give me liberty or give me death!’”

Niall shrugged. “So I got it wrong. Oh well. We really need to start getting ready for tonight. I have to pick Cher up in two hours.”

Louis perked up some. “Which means I see Eleanor in two hours! What am I going to wear?” He quickly ran up the stairs and his bedroom door slammed shut.

“And he wonders why people think he’s the gay one.” Liam muttered as he trudged up the steps.

Harry laughed and nodded. “Right? With Louis’ obsession with clothes and Zayn’s obsession with his hair I see why people call us gay.”

“Hey!” Zayn shouted glaring. He crossed his arms over his chest and went straight for the bathroom.

Niall laughed and collapsed on the sofa that had basically been his home for the last two weeks. He went ahead and plugged his phone in so it would be fully charged for tonight. He looked around for his pain medicine and frowned when he couldn’t find them. “Harry, could you see if my meds are in the kitchen? I can’t find them out here.”

Harry leaned down and kissed him, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. “Of course, love.”

The Cheshire lad walked into the kitchen and saw the bright orange pill bottle. He grabbed them and then got a glass full of water. “Here you go, beautiful.” He handed both objects to the Irishman.

Niall blushed at the adjective. “Thanks.” He set the water on the table and opened the pill bottle and took the recommended dosage before kicking back half of the glass of water.

“They’ll take at least half an hour to kick in. Want to just sit and wait with me? I’m not even attempting those stairs till the meds start working.”

“Yeah we can wait, love.” Harry began to rub circles into his leg; his other hand reached for the remote and turned the television on. “So what do you wanna watch, love?”

Niall was really glad to have some time with Harry. He just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. “Whatever you want. I don’t really think I’ll be paying attention much.” He leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry’s temple before moving and threading their fingers together. Television could wait.

Harry turned it to some random channel for background noise before turning to face Niall more full on. “Yeah, it could wait.” He leaned in and pressed their lips together once more.

Niall sighed into the kiss and wrapped his free hand around Harry’s neck and pulled him closer causing the blond to become unbalanced and fall backwards onto the couch. He laughed breathily as he pulled away slightly.

“I love being able to do that,” he whispered before leaning back in. He shifted so his leg was hanging off the couch and his cast was firmly against the floor so Harry wouldn’t accidentally hit it.

Harry sat in between Niall’s legs and pressed their bodies together more firmly. His hands tangled in the mess of blond and brown hair. “Can I tell you how beautiful you are? And that you’re insane for liking me?”

Niall could feel his face heat up. It wasn’t that he thought he was ugly, he just thought the other boys looked better. He was just average and couldn’t believe it when someone said he looked anything other than average. “Not insane for liking you. It just shows that I have good taste in crushes. It also helps that you somehow find me attractive.”

“Somehow? Baby, you’re gorgeous.” He kissed across Niall’s jaw and down his neck. He hated that Niall didn’t see what he so clearly saw. “And I’m the kid who sleeps around remember?” He sighed and rested his body against Niall’s.

Niall decided to ignore all the comments about his looks. He really didn’t want to get into all that deep ‘you’re beautiful’ talk with Harry. Maybe later on in their relationship, but it was too soon. “You don’t sleep around. It’s all nasty rumours that people make up about you because they’re jealous of the life you live.” He ran a hand through Harry’s curls.

Harry nodded and kissed his forehead. “I’m glad you believe me. It’s too soon to say it, but I’m falling in love with you, Niall.”

Niall felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards slightly. “Me too, Harry.”

He shifted and could feel the numbness settling in his ankle. He looked up at Harry cheekily. “Want to help me take a bath?”

——————

Harry sighed as they arrived at the bar where the girls, but more importantly Cher, were inside. He was actually driving this time with Niall in the passenger seat. “Here we go.”

He clearly didn’t want to be here. He had been in a sour mood since they had started getting ready to leave.

“Hey,” Niall reached over and grabbed his hand. “It means nothing to me, okay? You’re my boyfriend and nothing management says is going to change that.”

He ducked his head down to Harry’s neck and nipped playfully at the skin there. “Just remember who I’m going home with tonight. Cher doesn’t get to see that.”

Harry sighed and got out of the car after having shut the engine off.

Zayn opened up his door and went towards the entrance with the other boys trailing behind him.

Niall hobbled behind them and sighed in relief when the doorman let them in with no hassle. Being in an internationally famous boy band had its perks.

Once inside, he spotted Cher at the bar surrounded by guys with an annoyed look on her face. He turned to Harry and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “don’t forget I’m yours.”

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and went straight to the bar ordering himself a pint. Management said a three drink limit; they never specified the size of the drink.

Niall sighed, but made his way to the bar and sidled up next to Cher before flagging down the bartender. “A pitcher of your thickest lager please.”

He looked over Cher. “Uh, hey. How are you?” He felt so awkward. There would be no making out until he was piss drunk, that’s for sure.

Cher sighed and offered her best smile. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t want to see you when we have to do this.” She made a hand gesture between the two of them. He loved Niall, but in no way like that. They were just really good friends.

Niall furrowed his brow in confusion. “Not that I actually want to do this or anything, but you don’t want to see me? If you mean you’re going to get piss drunk that’s fine. I kind of need to be smashed to do this.”

The pitcher of beer and two glasses were placed before him. He had ordered the entire thing for himself and didn’t even think about anything for Cher. “Can… Can I buy you a drink or anything?”

Cher shook her head. She knew that they had to be acting like a couple but she made her own money she could buy her own drink. “A strawberry daquri please.”

She spun her stool around to face him. “No. I want to see you because we’re friends and want to actually hang out, but I don’t want to see you when we’re being set up by our record companies.”

Niall felt his face drop in understanding. “I’m still really surprised that you agreed to this. Simon said that it was down to you, Demi, and Miley. At least I know you personally.”

He grabbed his pitcher and filled the two glasses before knocking back both and pouring another two out. The pitcher was now three fourths empty. It was going to be a long night.

“I only agreed because I know you don’t want a girlfriend and I figured you’d want a friend.” She held the glass in her hand and began to drink her own order.

“So what’s with Harry? He looks moody.” She nodded towards the Cheshire lad who was knocking back his own shots.

Niall blushed. “He’s not taking this set up very well. He’s really upset about it. Doesn’t want you to move in on his boyfriend I guess.”

And there’s that. Now that it’s out in the open and Niall is sweating waiting for Cher’s reaction (anger? disgust? sympathy?) he knocks back another glass of the thick, dark liquid in front of him.

Cher raises an eyebrow as she sucks on her straw. “He finally asked you? Didn’t know he actually had the nerve.” She smiled and chuckled grabbing the slice of lime off her glass and sucking on it.

Niall spluttered into his beer as Cher’s words hit him. “Did everyone know about his feelings except me? I feel like a complete ass for making him wait two weeks now.” He’s slowing down on his alcohol intake since his vision is starting to blur. He knows it’s too soon for the alcohol to be hitting him, but tonight it’s like a freight train. He didn’t know what was different than two weeks ago…

Oh shit. He took his medication earlier.

Cher laughed quietly. “He told me after you guys filmed _What Makes You Beautiful_. He was really confused.”  She put her now empty glass onto the bar counter and ordered a second one. “He tells me a lot. Which is why he called me an hour go and threatened me with beads.”

Niall laughed while trying to make everything look normal. “He’s been threatening everyone with beads today. Not really sure why.”

He can feel a numb type of feeling spreading in his fingertips and he wonders where the hell Liam is since he was supposed to be watching Niall to make sure he didn’t drink. Then he had Cher to worry about. Would it be weird to stop drinking now? Should he maybe finish this pitcher and then stop? So many thoughts and it honestly hurt his brain.

“That’s Harry for you. He has a new threat every time he calls. Last time it was him telling me he’d punch me in the throat.” She giggled and grabbed her new glass off the counter.

Niall chortled. “He’d never actually hurt you. He’s so passive aggressive. It’s really quite cute.”

“If he ever actually gave a decent threat or a plausible one then maybe I’d be somewhat scared. I suppose we should kiss.”

Niall nodded. “Right. Kissing you… I can do this.” He leaned closer towards her and placed a warm hand on her thigh. “Just friends.” He whispered.

Cher cupped his face and placed her thumbs over his lips before she kissed them. She pulled away grinning. “Stage kiss, learned that in acting. Looks real from every angle.”

Niall pulled back smiling brightly. “You’re a genius. What would I do without you?” He could hear the sounds of cameras going off behind them, probably paps that had been ‘tipped off that the two were there.

Cher laughed. “You’d probably have Demi or Miley’s tongue down your throat.”

He shivered. “That’s probably the grossest thing I’ve heard all day and that includes my band members’ sex life.”

Cher laughed. “I’ve heard worse. Like when I was told I’d have to snog you.” She teased.

“Hey! I’m a fantastic snog! Best one you’ll ever get!” He laughed.

Cher raised an eyebrow. “I doubt that mate although I guess I could ask Harry his opinion.” She gave him another stage kiss but made it last longer to make it seem more passionate.

Niall leaned into the ‘kiss’ and hoped that he at least seemed like he was enjoying Cher mouth ‘on’ his.

——————

Zayn nudged Louis as he talked to El. He pointed out Niall and then the pitcher of beer.

Louis winced as he took what Zayn was pointing out. “Did he ever actually take his pain meds? He looks kind of… Wasted for lack of a better word. It’s too early for him to be plastered though, right?”

Zayn shook his head. “Mate he only has one pitcher and it’s not even empty. Niall’s a heavyweight he wouldn’t be plastered until three or four pitchers later.”

Louis bit his lip and let his eyes roam the scene. “Do you think we should get him? I don’t want him hurt or sick.”

Zayn glanced away when they kissed. “Yeah, we should probably get him.”

Louis nodded. “You know, if Niall wasn’t gay, him and Cher would be rather cute together.” He shrugged before turning to go find Liam to explain what was going on with Niall.

Zayn laughed and nodded because it was incredibly true.

——————

Liam spotted the blond and started to make his way over. He ran into Harry on the way over. “You been watching your boyfriend?”

Harry turned to Liam with a shot in his hand. “Why so I can watch my boyfriend snogging someone else? No, thank you.” His words were slurring and his balance was off. It was obvious he was smashed.

Liam sighed. “I think you’ve had quite enough for tonight. Go find Zayn and tell him I said no more for you.”

Harry was making (stumbling) his way over to Zayn. He looked up to see Niall and Cher kissing and his boyfriend was actually smiling. His heart constricted because Niall was happy. Happy kissing someone else.

He wasn’t paying attention when his foot snagged on the leg of a table and sent him sprawling to the floor.

Liam turned around as he heard a giant crash and saw Harry on the floor. “Oh fuck. Harry! You okay, mate?”

Harry lied on the ground, chest pressed against the cold marble. “No. I’m not okay.”

Cher jumped and turned to see Harry face first on the ground. “Oh my. I think Harry’s drunk.”

Niall frowned. “Harry?” He turned to see the boy sprawled across the floor. “Harry!” He hobbled off of his bar stool and swayed on his feet. He tried his best to keep his balance and make his way over to his boyfriend.

Liam was there in an instant pulling Harry up from the floor. “Come on, mate. Let’s get you some air.”

Harry gripped Liam’s arm as he was pulled to his feet. “I don’t need air I need Niall.”

The Cheshire lad saw the blond coming over so he pushed his friend off and sloppily walked over to Niall. “You’re kissing someone else! I’m your boyfriend.”

He grabbed Niall’s face and tried to kiss his lips, but he ended up kissing the corner of them.

Niall melted into the feeling of Harry’s lips on his skin. The tangled his fingers in the curls and pulled Harry in properly so their lips were pressed tightly together.

Louis watched the scene in near hysterics. Eleanor was against his side and he chuckled madly in her ear.

Danielle looked back and forth between Liam and the couple trying to figure out what was going on. Liam merely looked stressed and strung out, unsure of what to do.

Niall pulled back and stared breathlessly at Harry. “I’m sorry. Our lips never even touched, I promise.”

Harry smiled hazily. “I believe you, beautiful.”

Cher was whistling and cheering clearly happy about their kiss. Zayn shook his head knowing management would be pissed off but his friends were happy and that’s all that mattered.

Harry pulled Niall into him and he could hear the whirring of cameras. “You’re mine.”

“Only yours.” Niall whispered as he leaned back in and pressed his lips tightly to Harry’s and nibbling soft at the boy’s bottom lip.

“This is gonna be a PR disaster.” Liam muttered. Simon would probably play it off as drunken banter, but most people didn’t believe that kind of stuff.

Louis cheered and ordered another round of drinks for his friends and their significant others. “I need eight shots!”

Harry managed to trip and brought Niall down with him. The Irishman fell on top of him but he continued to kiss him.

“Holy hell.” Zayn laughed and leaned over a table. “They might start fucking here and now.”

Liam groaned. “I’m just going to go back to my date. Cher, you might want to hang with Zayn since your date seems to of jumped ship.”

Cher giggled. “I told Harry Niall would ditch me for him, but he didn’t believe me.”

Zayn stole Louis’ shot out of his hand and sat at the bar next to Cher.

Louis pouted. “Hey! That’s my alcohol!”

Eleanor leaned over and whispered in his ear and Louis smiled brightly again. “We’re catching a cab! See ya later!”

Cher and Zayn began to talk both tired of all the drama surrounding Niall and Harry.

Niall blushed and pulled back and looked down at Harry. He smiled and giggled. “I did something stupid tonight.”

Harry looked at Niall with his eyebrows furrowed. “What did you do?”

“I drank about three glasses of lager on top of my medication.” He giggled. “I can’t really feel my fingers.”

Harry despite his haziness knew that, that wasn’t good. He got Niall off of him before helping him to his feet.  “Liam! Liam Niall’s drank on top of his meds and he can’t feel his fingers!”

Liam sighed. “Alright. You’re pretty plastered as well… Go hail a cab and get him home. He needs to get some sleep.”

Danielle came up and wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Just get some water in him before getting in bed.”

Niall let his head rest on Harry’s shoulder and he started giggling incessantly in the boy’s ear.

Harry kissed him to stop his giggling. He picked Niall up bridal style and carried him to his car. “Zayn, bring Niall’s crutches.” The Cheshire lad sat the blond into the front seat while Zayn put his crutches in the backseat.

Cher grabbed her purse and hugged Liam. “Well, I’m off.”

Liam hugged the girl tightly. “Sorry this night didn’t quite go as planned. I’m sure Simon will be calling up your manager to discuss everything and the PR that’ll follow this nightmare.”

Cher laughed. “No this was better than what was planned. Niall and Harry should be happy. Now I’m going to leave.” She waved and left the bar.

Liam waved goodbye and headed over to the car. “We’ll get the car tomorrow after we’ve all had a little time to sleep off the alcohol.”

Danielle made sure the boys safely got into the car. “Who’s driving? We’ve all been drinking.”

Niall perked up. “I’ll drive!”

Both Harry and Zayn said no at the same time. Harry sighed and shook his head. “Let’s call a cab I guess.”

Danielle nodded and grabbed her phone to call for a taxi.

Niall tried to focus on the conversation, but he really wasn’t able to keep up with anything being said.

Harry roped Niall into his chest while the others stood around and talked. “Hey, beautiful.”

The green eyed boy kissed the side of his neck. “Even though management might kill us and the PR will have a field day, just know that I really care about you.”

It didn’t matter what anyone else thought. He’d let the paps, management, and fans control him, but it was time he made his own decision. It was time he got to be happy and judging by the ridiculous smile on his face, he was.

“I really care about you too.” Niall mumbled as he buried his face in Harry’s chest. “I’m really tired, Harry.” He let out a huge yawn and let his eyes slip shut. “You’re really warm and comfortable. I’m just going catch a small nap right here.”

Harry sat on the curb and pulled Niall down so he was being cradled. “Go ahead and sleep, beautiful. I’ll be there when you wake up.” He yawned himself, wanting to fall asleep but he stayed up, just for Niall.

Niall barely gave a sign of acknowledgement. He was already asleep and tucked safely into Niall’s arms.

Liam looked down at the two as their taxi pulled up. “Zayn sit up front next to the driver. I’ll have Dani on my lap and the two lovebirds in the back with me.”

Zayn nodded and slid into the passenger seat. Harry had picked Niall up and after a lot of struggling he had the sleeping boy in his lap. “I’m tired.” Even his voice sounded miles away to him. He felt his eyelids slip shut and he was asleep.

Liam sighed as he slipped into his seat with Danielle in his lap. “I can only imagine the phone calls from Simon tomorrow. This is going to be ridiculous.”

Danielle ran a hand atop his buzzed head. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. He won’t be too angry right? It’s not like they’re a threat to national security or anything.”

Zayn turned in his seat. “If management calls, I will take their phones and shove it up Simon’s ass. They’re doing nothing wrong. They’re just together.”

Liam nodded in agreement. “Maybe if we all stand up about this time instead of Harry screaming about it alone, Simon will see it our way.”

“I second that. I don’t give a fuck about our popularity I just want two of my best mates to be happy.” The cab pulled in front of the flat and, as per usual, Zayn paid.

“Let’s all just get some sleep.”

Liam sighed. “If Louis isn’t fucking Eleanor’s brains out, then we should be fine.”

Danielle grimaced at the thought. “As long as there’s a condom involved, I could care less. You, Mister Payne, get your choice of either sex now or sex in the morning.”

Liam thought about it as he shook Harry awake. “Definitely in the morning. That way we can torture Louis.” He looked sheepishly over at Zayn. “I could have paid you know. You’ve paid for everything all day.”

“Again, mate, we make a fuck load of money I’m sure I can afford to spend a few hundred.” Zayn laughed and climbed out of the car.

“I guess.” Liam sighed as he pulled Danielle from the car. “I think I’m going to have to carry these two. Maybe I can get Harry up. I’ll be surprised if Niall wakes for anything before those drugs wear out of his system.”

“Why don’t you just take Harry and I’ll get Niall?” Zayn asked arms crossed. He had no problem doing it either.

“Perfect. Let’s go then. I’m tired as hell and just want to sleep.” Liam said as he opened the car door next to Harry.

He gently pulled the boy out go the car before carrying him bridal style into the house and up the stairs to Niall’s room.

Zayn did the same as Liam and held Niall to his chest as he carried him up the stairs. He placed the blond next to Harry, but he made sure to be careful with his cast.  “Well they’re sleeping so you go cuddle with your girlfriend and I’ll go cuddle with my pillow.”

Liam smiled. “Thanks, mate. I’m really sorry Perrie couldn’t be here, but at least she’ll hear all about it in the paps.” He hugged Zayn before stepping from the room and closing the door behind the two of them. “Night, mate.”

——————

Harry woke up the next morning with his head pounding. He had drunk over his limit but he remembered everything from the previous night. “Fuck.” He groaned and climbed out of bed to see he was still fully clothed.

Niall stirred as he heard a voice in his bedroom. “Stop fucking talking and go back to sleep. I feel like I got hit by a damn truck.” He rolled over and burrowed back beneath the covers trying to get warm and fall into that blissful sleep state again.

Harry ignored Niall and turned the TV on and almost immediately one of the women from E! News said, “Harry Styles and Niall Horan caught giving each other hand jobs during a signing.”

“Um Niall…” he wondered if the blond heard that.

Niall’s eyes shot open and he was sitting upright on his bed. “The fuck? That’s never happened!”

He watched in horror as a shaky fan video played on the screen and the two of them made moaning noises. He remembered that signing! Louis had dared them to make sex noises the entire time.

“Harry… This- this is…” He dropped his face into his hands and took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay.

Harry changed the channel only to hear another story. “Harry Styles, male flapper, now trying his luck with guys.”

The Cheshire lad glared. “I am not a man whore!”  He turned off the TV and decided to try Twitter.

Niall shifted closer to Harry and made to look over his shoulder at Harry’s phone. He didn’t want the curly haired boy to take the fall for all this, but most of the headlines were about Harry and not _them_.

“Babe? You okay?” He whispered, not wanting to be too loud.

Harry sighed. “I don’t give a fuck if it’s too early, but I love you Niall and I’ll take whatever these assholes say because you’re worth it.”

He went onto twitter but every single tweet mentioning him were positive and hash tags like _#Narry_ , _#iSupportNarry_ , and _#DirectionersLoveNarry_ , were all trending.

Niall blanched. “Harry… I’m not quite there yet. Just give me some time to get used to this.”

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry’s. He let his hand tangle in the boy’s shirt front to pull him closer, but the sound of his stomach growling made Niall pull back. He grinned sheepishly. “So I’m thinking it might be time for breakfast.”

Harry cupped his face. “You don’t have to say it back. I’m just glad you’re not running away.”

He laughed and placed his hand over Niall’s stomach. “Let’s go eat, beautiful.”

Niall smiled gratefully before standing up and realising he had slept in jeans. “Maybe a change of clothes first. I hate wearing jeans to bed and now I’m so uncomfortable.”

He limped over to his dresser and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, sweats, and plain white shirt. He looked back over at Harry and blushed. “Can you not look? I’m not… I just don’t… Yeah.”

“Of course, beautiful.” He spun around and even put his hand over his eyes for added measure. He would do anything to make Niall comfortable.

“Thanks,” Niall mumbled. He quickly changed- only having problems with getting the jeans over his cast- and sighed in relief. He grabbed a snapback from his dresser and ruffled his hair before slamming the hat on his head. “Okay. Ready.”

Harry turned around and stripped down to his boxers. “Okay. I’m ready.” The green eyed boy was laughing as he opened the door and headed downstairs.

Niall shook his head as he smiled. Only Harry.

He made it to the top of the stairs and stopped. His doctor had said no stairs for four weeks… Maybe she was exaggerating. He cautiously and slowly down the steps and towards the sounds of all of his friends in the kitchen.

Harry smiled as he saw Louis and Liam talking. “Hey guys.”

He hopped up on the counter, swinging his legs. He was going to be as happy as possible despite what the paps and media were all saying about him.

Louis looked up at the sound of his best friend coming into the kitchen. He smiled brightly. “Hey, Hazza.”

Liam just nodded in Harry’s direction. He wanted to talk to him about what happened last night, but figured he should wait until Niall and the girls were down there.

Niall finally made it to the kitchen, huffing and looking for his medicine. “Anyone know where I left those damn pills?”

Harry reached behind him and grabbed the bottle, opening the cap and pouring two brightly colored capsules into his hand. He opened Niall’s fingers and handed him his pills. “Louis, can you get a glass of water?”

Louis nodded and got up to grab a glass from the cabinets before filling it from the tap and handing it over to Niall. “When did you guys get in? I didn’t even hear you all coming inside.”

Liam scoffed. “Not surprising if Eleanor’s vocalisation of how amazing you are is anything to go by. Dani and I thought you had actually just went to bed and skipped the sex. Nope. You were going at it about ten minutes after we got in.”

Niall giggled as he kicked back the pills and some of the water. “I didn’t hear anything. I don’t even remember getting home.”

The girls could be heard laughing as they rounded the corner into the kitchen with Zayn behind them. Eleanor was wearing some of Louis’ boxers and his Killers shirt while Danielle was dressed in one of Liam’s long flannels with the sleeves rolled up.

Harry groaned as he saw the girls walk in with the boys’ shirts on. “Okay we know you lot had sex. No need to advertise it.”

Zayn chose that moment to walk into the kitchen holding a pillow, one of his T-shirts slipped over it.

Eleanor smiled lightly. “Sorry, Harry. Didn’t think you and Niall would be up yet.”

Louis burst into laughter at Zayn. “Have a nice cuddle with Perrie Pillow did you?”

Niall half smiled. His friends were so weird. “Where’s the food? I expected to be greeted with a plate of bacon and eggs! Leeyum! Do your job!”

Zayn held his pillow up. He was trying to defend it. “This pillow is there when Perrie isn’t!”

Liam slapped Louis on the back of the head. “Leave him alone. At least he’s smart enough to use protection.” He motioned to the shirt covering the item.

Harry laughed and hopped off the counter rummaging through the pantry. “We’ve got pop tarts, beautiful.”

Danielle cooed. “You call him beautiful? That’s adorable! Why don’t you call me things like that? All I get are Dani, D, and babes. I want a cute nickname.”

Niall blushed as the conversation started turning towards them. “Pop tarts are fine. Make sure it’s cherry though. That’s the only flavour I like.”

Zayn flipped Liam off and then Louis for good measure.

Harry chuckled as Dani reprimanded Liam. “Sorry, Li. Didn’t mean to get you in trouble with the Misses.” He grabbed a packet of cherry flavored pop tarts. “Toasted or not, beautiful?” He didn’t mean to call Niall beautiful it was just a habit he had developed.

“Toasted please, babe.” Niall called in reply.

Liam blushed. “Sorry, _gorgeous_. I didn’t think you’d like things like that.” He turned back to Harry. “And drop the Misses. We aren’t married yet.”

Louis scoffed. “You might as well be. She practically lives here when neither of you are on a tour and she’s got her own drawer and side in your closet. Just propose already!”

Eleanor giggled. “Wouldn’t that be a riot? I can see the headlines now; _‘One Direction Star, Liam Payne, to Settle Down (We Suspect a Baby).’_ ”

Harry laughed hysterically. “Well two of us are in the papers.” He had looked at his phone to see the headlines. “Well most of them are warning Niall about what a whore I am and how much I sleep around.” He slid the two pastries in and turned the toaster on.

Liam bit his lip. “So you already saw then? We weren’t sure if you had checked the internet yet. Fans seem to be taking it well though.”

Niall shook his head. “It doesn’t matter what they say because I know the truth and that’s all that matters.”

It got silent for a while before Louis had to break tension. “Okay. Which is going to happen first: Liam and Danielle’s wedding or Eleanor and I having a kid? Ready, set, debate!”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, um the unprotected sex speaks for it all.”

Zayn agreed with the Cheshire lad. “If you name your baby Zayn, then I’ll be really happy.”

Louis chuckled. “Sorry, Zayn. If I have a baby, I want them to actually like their name. Maybe William or Aiden.”

Eleanor paled. “Why are we talking about me carrying a kid? Can we please not even joke about that?”

Danielle laughed. “What’s wrong, Eleanor? Feeling a little hormonal?”

Niall laughed at that. “She’s already pregnant! I call being the godfather!”

Liam bit his lip unsure whether to partake in the teasing or not.

Harry’s head was thrown back. “Oh my God. She’s already had cravings…for Louis’ D.”

Zayn joined in on the laughter. “This is what happens when you don’t wear a condom and tell your mates about it.”

“I only told Dani! See that that was a mistake!” Eleanor pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Louis chuckled as he got up and stood in front of her. He kissed her lightly while letting his hand rest on stomach. “Hey, now. We’re just joking. If it happens you’ll look amazing with my kid inside you.”

He dropped to his knees and placed a few kisses to her toned stomach before stage whispering to it. “And you’ll be the cutest little monster the world will ever know.”

Danielle smiled. “See, El! You could do worse. Could you imagine being Niall’s girlfriend and getting pregnant?”

“Hey! I’d be a great dad!” Niall yelled in his defense.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Do you remember Nickelodeon, Louis, and Zayn pranking us? Liam was screaming for help, I was on my knees breathing with her while preparing to deliver a baby and you were on the couch looking annoyed.”

Zayn chuckled. “Yeah. Niall made it seem like he witnessed women giving birth every day.”

Niall huffed. “Whatever. I’d still make a kick ass dad. My kid would eat, sleep, and breath football and we’d go to matches whenever we could. It’d be fantastic.”

Liam laughed. “What if you ended up with a girl, mate?”

Eleanor rolled her eyes. “Then he’d make her watch _Bend It Like Beckham_ every night. She’d be a football hooligan.”

Harry frowned. Did they have no faith in their relationship lasting? He removed the warm pop tarts and placed them on a napkin. “Here, beautiful.” He kept his cool though because he was positive they’d stop mentioning Niall with a girl.

Niall pecked Harry on the lips softly. “Thanks, love. You’re the best.”

Louis smiled. “Niall with a little baby girl. I think you all aren’t giving him enough credit. He might want her to be a football hooligan, but Harry over here would never allow it.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. So that’s what they meant by girl. He chuckled kind of loudly. Man he was already sensitive about his and Niall’s relationship.

Niall looked over and quirked a brow at his boyfriend. “What are you laughing at? I’m not letting you distract our child from becoming a football legend.”

Liam looked over at Niall. “You two are already talking kids? You move faster than El and Louis.”

Harry rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Well when El said what if you ended up with a girl I thought she meant you marrying a girl and for a second I was hurt because I thought they were saying we wouldn’t last.” It was clear he was actually hurt just talking about it even if that’s not what they meant.

Niall’s eyes softened and he pulled Harry close to him. “You’re so silly sometimes.”

The sounds of Liam saying that him and Dani had lunch plans and Louis talking to Eleanor about having another go and making a baby and Zayn’s protests were lost on Niall as he stared into Harry’s emerald eyes.

“And that’s one of the things I love about you.” He pressed his lips softly against the curly haired boy’s. “Cheer up. I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry sighed and kissed him back, his hands coming up to cup his cheeks. “I just love you.” He didn’t care whether or not his friends heard. “I love you so much and you don’t have to say it until you’re ready but just know that I care.”

Niall rested their foreheads together. “Come back upstairs and cuddle with me. We can say fuck the world for one day right?”

“Yeah, yeah we can.” Harry picked Niall up bridal style because he realized just how brutal those stairs must have been for him to come down, never mind walk up. Even with protests from the Irishman, he set him down on his bed and lied out next to him.

Niall huffed. “I could have climbed the stairs… It might have taken me ten minutes, but I could have done it.”

Despite his snappy comments, he turned and snuggled up close to Harry and yawned before letting his eyes close. “You’re the best, Harry. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Harry kissed his forehead. “You’d probably do what you did before we started dating while I’d be admiring you from afar.” He caressed his cheek and admired his boyfriend’s sapphire blue eyes.

Niall chuckled. “So I’d be getting drunk every night to forget that everyone was happy except me? Seems fair enough.” He let his fingers roam across Harry’s torso and began tracing patterns on the skin there.

Harry closed his eyes at the sensation. “And I’d be randomly crying whenever I was alone. We both need each other.”  He moved his fingers to thread in Niall’s hair.

Niall’s breath hitched as Harry’s fingers brushed against his scalp and he nuzzled into the touch like a puppy would. “What do think Simon is going to say about all this trouble we caused? I’m actually really surprised we haven’t heard from them yet.” Niall whispered.

“We have a lot of supporters and I think I gained like 10,000 followers on Twitter. We’re gaining fans and even if we lose a few it’s okay.” He kissed Niall once more before yawning. “I’m still tired, beautiful.”

Niall pressed his lips back against Harry’s harshly because he wants Harry to know that he’s the only one for him. He nodded as they broke apart. “Let’s sleep some more and worry about this when it actually matters.”

With that he tucks his head under Harry’s chin and curls up against the lad’s chest and presses a kiss to his sternum. “Night, Harry.”

“Night, Niall… Love you.” Harry is sure the Irishman is asleep when he adds that last part. Even if Niall wouldn’t return it for weeks, months Harry didn’t care. He could see the adoration in Niall’s eyes and maybe that’s all he needed.


End file.
